Una Nueva Vida
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Carter ha vuelto de africa solo... un nuevo personaje le puede cambiar la vida. Un re lanzamiento de este fic, ya que pronto tendré estrenos nuevos
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:Todos los personajes de ER no sonmios. Sus dueños son la WB y quien corresponda. El resto de los personajes como la Dra. Fischer y Sus familiares son de mi creacion y propiedad.**

**Dedicado a Maia, Pauly y Feña... quienes me apoyan en todo esto**

**

* * *

**

**Una nueva vida**

Décima temporada, Carter ha vuelto definitivamente desde África y esta solo.

Se observa caminar a una joven muchacha hacia la puerta del County. Lleva una mochila y un delantal... y se le oye decir: "este es mi nuevo hogar".

Se acerca al mostrador de la recepción y habla con Frank:

Perdón, el jefe de urgencias por favor.

Los pacientes por el otro extremo. Le contesta sin mirar

Ella lo mira, le muestra su credencial y le dice: Soy medico, es mi primer día acá.

Entonces se escucha a Romano exclamar: "Katia, bienvenida al infierno del County"

"Atención a todos, ella es Katia Fischer, medico recién graduada con honores y que viene desde muy lejos para quedarse... espero que la traten bien y que no te contagies de las malas costumbres del County". Katia solo sonríe.

Todo el mundo se queda mirando a Katia, una joven bajita, de tez bronceada y un pelo castaño oscuro hasta los hombros. Tras sus lentes ópticos se destacan unos grandes ojos cafés, pero que denotan una inmensa tristeza.

Susan dice Romano- tu te encargarás de acompañar a Katia en sus primeros días, después ella volara sola.

Susan, la mira y le dice: Bienvenida a bordo y desde donde vienes.

Katia sonríe y le dice, desde Chile y por una larga historia y por favor, llámenme Kat.

Carter aparece en el mesón de recepción y le pregunta a Frank el por que de tanto alboroto, Frank le contesta: Ha llegado una doctora nueva y Romano la presentaba.

Mientras tanto Kat atendía una paciente en cortina 1

Kat: Hola, soy la Dra. Fischer, en que puedo ayudarlas.

Terry: Hola, Soy Terry McAllister y ella es Tess.

Kat: Hola Tess, pero la niña no responde.

Terry: Soy la maestra de la escuela y Tess me pidió ayuda para ir al baño, y me encontré que tenia gotas de sangre en su ropa interior.

Kat: Mmmm,,, puede ser serio. Dígame ha notado algún cambio en su conducta?

Terry: Si, aunque ella es tímida, se ha asilado en los últimos días y no habla.

Kat: Tess, linda, me puedes indicar con tu dedo si te duele algo.

La niña no indica nada

Kat: Quieres dibujar??

La niña hace el gesto del sí con la cabeza.

Kat: bueno, te conseguiré materiales. Sra. McAllister, necesito que se contacte con los padres de Tess, ya que necesitamos hacerle varios exámenes, por favor acompáñela hasta que las enfermeras vengan.

Mientras tanto Susan y Carter conversan mientras discuten acerca de un paciente:

Carter: Y de donde es ella

Susan: De Chile y Romano dijo que se graduó con honores.

Carter: Y que hace acá???

Susan: Aun no lo sé

En eso se les acerca Kat

Kat: Dra. Lewis, cual es el procedimiento que se sigue acá frente a un posible caso de abuso infantil??

Susan: Que tienes

Kat: Niña de 4 años, con manchas de sangre en su ropa interior. No se queja de dolor ni de nada, pero su profesora ha notado cambios conductuales, además el dibujo que hizo presenta altos indiciadores de agresión.

Carter: Cómo es eso del dibujo?

Kat: Mi hermana es psicóloga infantil, y me enseño que los dibujos y el juego de los niños hablan por ellos. Ya pedí la consulta a psiquiatría y esta de acuerdo con mi hipótesis.

Susan: Yo te digo que más hacemos. John Carter, te presento a Katia Fischer.

Carter: Mucho Gusto

Kat: Igualmente, pero puedes llamarme Kat.

Susan: Bien, entonces pide que la suban a pediatría y que una ginecóloga infantil realice el examen pélvico, además de radiografía y tomografía para ver sus órganos internos.

Kat se marcha a dar las ordenes

Carter: Jamás se me había ocurrido pedir un dibujo

Susan: Para que veas como vienen las nuevas generaciones.

En espera de los resultados, Kat atiende a su segundo paciente, una señora de 60 años que viene a consultar.

Kat: buenas, soy la doctora Fischer, dígame en que puedo ayudarla Sra. Donner.

Sra. Donner: Hay hija... me he sentido tan mal, el animo bajo y no tengo fuerzas, ademas por mi diabetes no estoy viendo bien.

Kat: Esta tomando alguna medicina?

Sra. Donner: Solo mi insulina, nunca me han dado nada más.

Kat: Ha comido algo??

Sra. Donner: Solo una sopa de pollo que preparé yo misma.

Kat: Bien, le haremos algunos exámenes y veremos que sucede. Josh, por favor necesito hematología completa, glucosa en sangre y examen de orina completo, niveles de creatitnina también.

Josh: Muy bien

Kat: Mil gracias

Carter desde lejos observaba la situación, le parecía que Kat tenia un trato muy amable con los pacientes y que por sobretodo era muy dulce, y para ser extranjera dominaba muy bien el ingles, por ello se le acercó y la habló

Carter: Dra. Fischer

Kat: Dr. Carter, dígame

Carter: Te estaba observando y me gusta tu trato con los pacientes

Kat: Hay que ser educado con las personas

Carter: De donde vienes??

Kat: De Chile

Carter: Pero hablas muy bien el ingles, y tu apellido...

Kat: (riéndose) Si, mis abuelos paternos son americanos, pero se fueron a vivir a Chile tras unas vacaciones. Ahí nació mi padre y ahí nací yo.

Carter: Y como llegaste acá?

Kat: Es una larga historia, pero mi universidad tiene convenio de intercambio con la universidad del estado. Yo como ya me había graduado no podía optar pero si pedí ayuda para encontrar un trabajo acá y me vine.

Carter: Y por que Romano te trata tan bien?

Kat: Ja ja ja, porque el decano de la Facultad de medicina es amigo de él y me hizo una muy buena carta de recomendación.

Chuny: Kat, llegaron los resultados de la niñita

Kat: Mil gracias

Carter y Kat leen los resultados

Kat: mmmm, no hay rastros de semen, pero si hay pequeñas lesiones

Carter: No le habrá introducido los dedos?

Kat: Es muy posible, veré si llegaron los padres. Jerry los padres de la niña de cortina uno??

Jerry: Aun no llegan.

Kat: Y la profesora

Jerry: Salió a esperarlos.

Kat sale a buscarla cuando la encuentra tirada en el piso y con la cara ensangrentada.

Kat: Terry por Dios... Necesito una camilla aquí

Susan la ve y corre a ayudarla

Terry: Me golpeo, el padrastro de Tess me golpeo

Susan: Yo la atiendo, Kat llama a servicios sociales y a la policía.

Kat: Jerry, donde esta la niña

Jerry: Aun en pediatría.

Kat: Pide que no la bajen y que nadie ajeno al hospital la vea, ni sus padres.

En eso aparece la madre de Tess.

Madre: Busco a mi hija... me dijeron que la habían traído aquí!!!

Kat: Cual es su nombre

Madre: Tess, Tess Anderson

Kat: Sra. Anderson, su hija esta en otro servicio.

Madre: que pasó?

Kat: Tenemos sospechas de que su hija sufrió un cierto tipo de abuso

Madre: Dios... la violaron??

Kat: No, pero si hay indicadores de que le habrían introducido un dedo y por los acontecimientos posteriores se sospecha de su esposo.

Tess esta bien, pero va a necesitar ayuda psicológica por un tiempo.

Madre: Puedo ver a mi hija??

Kat: Si, Aline de servicios sociales la llevara con ella y le guiara con el tema de la atención para Tess.

Josh: Dra. Los resultados de la Sra. Donner.

Kat: Gracias (abriéndolos) Maldición.

Kat: Sra. Donner, tengo noticias.

Sra. Donner: De que tipo hija.

Kat: Bueno, le informo que su diabetes esta muy bien, así que ella no es la causa de su malestar. Pero le detectamos leucemia, la cual le esta causando estas molestias.

Sra. Donner: Dios y cual es él pronostico?

Kat: Eso lo determina el oncólogo, quien la vera en unos momentos. Lo siento. Desea Ud. Que llamemos a alguien?

Sra. Donner: No hija, mi hijo ya viene por mí, no te preocupes, estare bien.

Kovac esta en la salita llenando algunas fichas y en eso entra Kat a buscar sus cosas

Kovac: Bienvenida al County, soy Luka.

Kat: Hola, mi nombre es Kat.

Kovac: Todo bien?

Kat: No, me ha tocado atender a una niña abusada por su padrastro y le acabo de decir a una señora que tiene cáncer.

Kovac: Lindo primer día

Kat: Ya lo creo... nos veremos mañana.

Kat comienza a caminar por las calles de Chicago cuando de un auto le hablan, es Carter.

Carter: El metro es más rápido

Kat: Llegue hace dos días y solo conozco el aeropuerto, la universidad, el County y el edificio donde vivo.

Carter: Vamos que yo te llevo

Kat: Gracias

Carter: Bueno y que te trajo a Chicago

Kat: Ya te lo dije, mi universidad, además es la ciudad donde se conocieron mis abuelos... oh, aquí me bajo yo.

Carter: Aquí??

Kat: Si, ese es mi apartamento

Carter: Ves el de arriba?, ese es el mío. Ahí vivía hasta que murió mi abuela. Ven te invito un café

Kat: No, no te preocupes, es mejor descansar. Mil gracias por traerme (Kat le sonríe)

Carter: De nada, nos vemos mañana.

Kat se va y Carter la mira... hay una ternura inmensa que le provoca esta chica... la siente desvalida y que hay algo que la entristece.

Kat sube a la azotea del edificio y mira la ciudad, respira hondo y sonríe, pero igual no puede evitar el ponerse a llorar.

FIN

FIN


	2. Conociendo la Historia

Conociendo la Historia 

Esa misma noche, Carter se disponía a comer algo cuando al celular le llega un mensaje

"Te acepto el café, pero ven a mi casa. Kat"

Carter sonríe y se va hacia el edificio cuando llega a el, golpea la puerta y ve a Kat con los ojos llorosos.

Kat: Disculpa el desorden, aun no desempaco todo

Era un departamento sencillo, de recién llegado, todo lo electrónico estaba instalado, incluyendo un pequeño laptop y su impresora. Había muchas cajas marcadas con libros y ropa.

Carter: Te trajiste muchas cosas

Kat: Lo suficiente como para empezar una nueva vida...

Carter: Cómo es eso?

Kat: Mi abuelo es el único que sabe que no voy a volver... todos los demás creen que me vine por dos años.

Carter: De que escapaste?

Kat: Se nota mucho?

Carter: Tus ojos están tristes...

Kat: Tienes tiempo? (mientras le sirve un café)

Carter: Claro

Kat: Todo comienza con una familia amiga de la mía, la cual tiene un hijo un poco mayor que yo. Nos criamos juntos y todo eso, luego nos hicimos novios y había planes de casamiento... hasta que lo descubrí acostándose con una compañera de trabajo.

Carter: Guau

Kat: Todo el mundo sabía, menos yo y mi familia. Me sentí tan engañada y ridiculizada que termine todo y me vine a empezar de cero. Mi madre cree que es un arrebato y que voy a volver a casarme con él, mientras que mi abuelo me dijo haga lo que Ud. Quiera que yo la apoyo... y me vine a empezar de cero.

Carter: No era más fácil quedarse...

Kat: No, todos me miraban con compasión y pena... ahí va la pobrecita engañada. No quiero eso.

Carter: Y hace cuanto de eso

Kat: Tres meses, creo que me vine para acá a encontrarme conmigo misma

Carter: Cómo es eso?

Kat: Claro... allá era la hija de, la novia de, pero no me dejaban ser yo, en cambio acá... no soy nadie ni tengo nada.

Carter: No sabes como te entiendo... ven vamos

Kat: A donde?

Carter: Ahora yo te contare mi historia

Carter toma de la mano a Kat y se la lleva a la biblioteca de Chicago, ala Millicent Carter.

Carter: Ella es mi abuela... murió a fines del año pasado

Kat: Cuanto lo siento

Carter: Yo también, ella fue casi mi madre. Pero bueno, la historia es que yo me he tenido que hacer cargo de los asuntos de mi familia, muy a mi pesar. Y eso que yo me escape a África para entenderlo.

Kat: Si, pero a ti no te iban a obligar a casarte con alguien que te engañaba

Carter: En eso tienes razón. De todas maneras... Bienvenida a Chicago, y ya sabes que tienes un vecino con quien charlar.

Kat: Gracias (y lo abraza)

Al otro día en el County

Gallant: Así que tú eres la novata

Kat: Si, y vengo para quedarme

Gallant: Me parece, eso sí, cuídate de Pratt

Kat: Oh, si, ya me han advertido... (mira a las enfermeras)

En eso aparece la doctora Chen.

Jing Mei: Katia Fischer?

Kat: Si, esa soy yo

Jing Mei: Hola soy la doctora Chen

Kat: Hola, como estas, puedes llamarme Kat de todas maneras.

Jing Mei: Ok, Kat, y bien cual es tu especialidad.

Kat: He trabajado en Urgencias desde el quinto año de la carrera en mi país, además tengo algunos conocimientos básicos en psicología infantil y experiencia en traumas severos.

Ya han pasado mas de tres semanas y Kat se ha integrado como una mas al county y la tristeza se ha ido de sus ojos... pero Carter no se la puede sacar de la cabeza.

Kat: Carter... necesito ayuda Carter!!!

Carter: Perdona... que pasa.

Kat: Viene un accidente con tres heridos, una madre y sus dos hijos... Gallant esta en cirugía y Pratt no tengo idea.

Carter: Venga, llama a Kovac para que nos ayude. Kat, atiende a uno de los niños

Kat: Que tenemos

Paramédico: Niño de 10 años, estaba en el asiento del copiloto, recibió el impacto por detrás y no responde.

Kat: Pupilas reactivas e iguales... signos vitales Haleh??

Haleh: Oxigenación en 80 y bajando

Kat: Voy a intubar... necesito una bandeja para niño... este chico esta sangrando por algún lado. Espero que no tengamos que extirpar el Bazo... necesito consulta a cirugía.

En eso llega Abby

Abby: Vengo por tu consulta a cirugía... tu quien eres??

Kat: La novata... pero después nos presentamos, me parece que tendrás que extirpar el bazo.

Abby: Así es, prepárenlo que me lo llevo.

En eso llega Carter

Carter: Kat, como te fue

Kat: Se va para cirugía, ella lo lleva

Carter: Ah... no se conocen, Abby Lockheart enfermera y estudiante de medicina, ella es Katia Fischer, medico de urgencias.

Kat: Mucho gusto

Abby: Eres medico?

Kat: Si, así es y estoy trabajando aquí.

Abby: Bienvenida, ya ahora me voy a cirugía

Abby se va mirando a Carter, quien esta muy embelesado con Kat.

Carter: Tienes algo que hacer esta noche???

Kat: No, solo una buena ducha y alguna película o chatear con mis amigos en Chile, por que?

Carter: Esteeee... quiero... invitarte a salir.

Kat: A que hora pasas por mí?

Carter: A las 8 estaría bien?

Kat: Perfecto, pero alguna vestimenta en especial?

Carter: Trata de que sea formal

Carter esta en su casa arreglándose un poco nervioso. Mientras Kat en su casa, revolvía cajas buscando que ponerse.

Carter sube a buscarla y Kat aparece con una falda negra y una blusa azul que le sienta muy bien.

Carter se queda de una pieza y en silencio

Kat: No te gusta... puedo cambiarme?

Carter: estas preciosa

Kat: Gracias

Carter: Vamos

Kat: Y donde vamos

Carter: Vamos a una cena de beneficencia de la fundación

Kat: O sea todos mis modales de princesa

Carter: Eres una princesa

Kat: Perdón?

Carter: Nada... no te preocupes.

Ya en el salón.

Carter Sr.: Hijo, te ves muy bien hoy

Carter: Papa, tu también te ves bien... te presento a mi colega Katia Fischer

Kat: Encantada

Carter Sr.: Fischer? tienes algo que ver con Robert Fischer?

Kat: si, es mi abuelo

Carter Sr.: Ah, dele mis saludos, el trabajo con nosotros en la remodelación de la universidad estatal, antes de que se fuera a Chile

Kat: En su nombre...

Carter: que es lo que hace tu abuelo?

Kat: Era arquitecto

Carter: Que bien.

Tras unos bailes y algunos remates a beneficio de una obra social,

A Carter le toca dar un discurso de agradecimiento y después toma de la mano a Kat y se la lleva.

Carter: Ven, te quiero mostrar mi lado favorito de la ciudad

En uno de los puentes que cruza Chicago Carter se baja y le muestra a Kat la vista de la ciudad.

Kat: Esto es precioso, se ve la ciudad casi completa

Carter: Aquí me vengo cuando tengo que aclarar ideas sobre mi vida... y tengo una idea.

Kat: Que cosa John.

Carter: Katia Fischer... me gustas mucho… te dije que quería ser tu amigo, pero quieres ser mi novia?

Kat: Oh... John Thruman Carter, claro que sí

Carter se acerca y la besa suavemente.


	3. La vida Sigue

La vida sigue 

Es de día y el sol se cuela por la ventana del departamento de Kat... ella aun duerme mientras Carter prepara café y unas tostadas vestido solo con unos boxers.

Carter: Kay... dormilona. Tenemos que ir a trabajar.

Kat: (despertándose) que hora es...

Carter: las 7:30, tenemos una hora para llegar.

Kat: pero no vas a ir de smoking al hospital...

Carter. Si lo sé, debo pasar por casa.

Kat: me ducho y te acompaño... (desde la ducha) oye cual es la política en el hospital sobre las relaciones.

Carter: mmm no hay nada explicito. Mientras no seamos profesor y alumno...

Kat: y hay alguna ex de la cual me deba cuidar...

Carter: (Entrando a la ducha), bueno... mi ex fue Abby.

Kat: Me lo temía

Carter: No te preocupes soy solo tuyo.

Ya en el hospital... tras observar a Kat, Susan sospecha algo.

Susan: Parece que tuviste una buena noche

Kat: bueno, estuvo agradable

Susan: Cuatro semanas en Chicago y ya la rompes

Kat: Tranquila... no es ningún desconocido

Susan la mira extrañada e inquieta

Kat: Es john, pero no le digas a nadie.

Por su parte John atendía un paciente, al cual Susan le debía unos exámenes.

Susan: Que iluminado estas hoy Carter...

Carter: Es la primavera

Susan: pero esa sonrisa no te la borra nadie.

Carter: es que es una persona maravillosa

Susan: no te estarás enamorando

Carter: ojalá así sea

Susan: Y se puede saber quien es

Carter: La conoces y su nombre empieza con K

Kat, camina por uno de los pasillos y desde una sala escucha que Carter la llama

Carter: Dra. Fischer, necesito una segunda opinión

Kay: dígame

Carter: Paciente masculino, dolor en el pecho y molestia estomacal. Se queja de que no puede respirar...

Kay: Dónde esta?

Carter: (abrazándola y besándola) Aquí mismo

En eso entra Abby a la habitación.

Abby: Disculpen

Carter: No, hay problema

Kat: Mejor me voy

Abby: Pudo ser...

Carter: Si, pudo ser, pero ya no lo fue... no estábamos listos

Abby: Y esta niñita si?

Carter: por lo menos tiene las cosas mucho más claras que tú a tu edad

Abby: Y tu ya aclaraste tus ideas... te encontraste tras África?

Carter: Si, y por eso mismo fue que lo nuestro se acabó, déjame continuar...

Abby indignada se va... al salir, se da cuenta de que Kat escucho todo.

Carter sale y Kat se va corriendo.

Carter: Kay...

Kat: John

Kay: Por que a mi John... por que te quedaste conmigo?

Carter: Bueno... porque me gusta estar contigo... hemos vivido cosas muy parecidas y porque eres muy centrada y tienes claro lo que quieres en la vida.

Kat: Ya olvidaste a Abby?

Carter: Por completo... de eso debes estar segura.

Ya en casa Kat prende el computador y se encuentra con una noticia no muy agradable, y es John el encargado de dársela.

Carter: Cariño, puedo usar tu computador?

Kat: Claro

Carter: Esta tu hermana conectada

Kat: Hazte pasar por mí

Carter va hacia la cocina y dice

Carter: Tengo noticias

Kat: Dios... algo le paso a mi abuelo?

Carter: No, a él no, todos en tu familia están bien

Kat: entonces?

Carter: Pablo... tu ex novio

Kat: Que cosa?

Carter: Se ha casado

Kat se pone muy pálida y se sienta... toma el teléfono y llama a su abuelo

Kat: Alo, abuelo, que paso?

Kat: Si, si, me queda claro... como esta la mama?

Kat: No, no te preocupes, no voy a ir... pero por qué nadie me dijo nada??... si, sabia que tu tienes razón... y el papá?

Kat: el viaje esta planificado para las fiestas y a lo mejor no voy sola

Kat: Si, con el hijo de Carter... si, grandpa, me esta cuidando muy bien... Cariños a todos, adiós.

Kat: Saludos de mi abuelo... quiere conocerte

Carter: Si quieres ir a Chile te acompaño

Kat: No, aun no estoy lista y menos ahora... Mama esta descolocada con la noticia, me debe querer matar por abandonar todo... solo quiero quedarme aquí, en casa viviendo mi vida.

Carter: Mi pequeña rebelde... si llegásemos a pelear... me dejarías y volarías a Chile?

Kat: Mmmm... no, creo que me cambiaria de estado nada mas, jajaja... estas loco, acá estoy haciendo lo que quiero y lo que amo. A Chile vuelvo solo a ver a mi familia y amigos.

Por primera vez Carter ve a Kat, relajada y feliz...

Carter: Ya, es hora de que me vaya

Kat: No, quédate esta noche conmigo

Carter: Vente hoy conmigo a mi casa

Kat: bueno, déjame armar una muda de ropa y nos vamos.

Ya en casa de Carter, Kat esta tirada en la cama tras una buena ducha... Carter aparece desde la ducha, la mira y le dice

Carter: Espero que no te hayas quedado dormida

Kat: No... solo descansaba un poco

Carter: Mmmm.. (acercándose sobre ella) Kay... te quiero

Kay: (Besándolo) Yo también te quiero

Y empiezan a hacer el amor.


	4. En Guardia

**En Guardia**

Han pasado mas de 4 meses desde que Katia llegó al County, y tres desde el inicio de su relación con Carter, ya se le considera una mas del staff.

Inicio: Todos están atareados atendiendo un serio accidente de un edificio en construcción.

Susan: Desde que altura cayó?

Paramédico: Desde unos 15 metros

Kat: Dios Santo... bandeja para intubar por favor.

Susan: Signos vitales?

Haleh: Pulso 62 y bajando oximetría 70

Susan: Hay algo que no me cuadra... llamaré a cirugía

Kat: Signos vitales en recuperación... hay costillas rotas y una perfora el plumón... responde a estímulos dolorosos... creo que es candidato a cirugía.

Elizabeth: Yo me lo llevo.

Kat se va a atender a triaje

Kat: Malik, me pides una consulta para cirugía por favor

Malik: Encantado

En eso llega Abby

Abby: Dime, que necesitas

Kat: Ella es Sondra, se queja de dolor abdominal y la tomografía presenta un calculo en la vesícula, muy cerca del colédoco... creo que es necesario operarla hoy.

Abby: No es un cálculo, es un pólipo... podemos esperar

Kat: La ubicación es desfavorable... es un riesgo innecesario

Romano las observa, y ve que la discusión se vuelve cada vez más acalorada

Romano: Señoritas... que pasa aquí?

Abby: Tenemos una discrepancia con un diagnostico...

Romano toma las placas, las observa y dice: No se que discuten... esta vesícula hay que sacarla ya.

Abby: Podemos esperar que el pólipo se vuelva calculo...

Romano: Error, ves la posición en que está... si se va hacia el colédoco, la paciente podría complicarse... Abby, súbela.

Abby: No hay nadie quien la opere.

Romano: (Enojado) Súbela aunque tenga que sacar a Anspaugh de su oficina.

Abby se retira

Romano: Sabes Kat... lo haces muy bien, pero ahora es necesario que impongas respeto frente a los estudiantes. Tú eres doctora... ellos no.

Kat: Si... me di cuenta.

Kat esta en la salita llenando algunas fichas de pacientes... en eso entra Luka.

Luka: Supe que tuviste un encuentro con Romano

Kat: No fue con él, fue con Abby

Luka: Abby?... y por que fue

Kat: Por un diagnostico... siento que me odia, que le molesta el que yo ya sea médico y ella este estudiando...

Luka: No te preocupes...

Kat: No le digas a John por favor

Luka: Dalo por hecho.

Kat se reincorpora y se encuentra de frente con Abby

Kat: Puedo saber cual es tu problema?

Abby: Ninguno

Kat: Perdón.. siempre estas desafiando mis diagnósticos y decisiones...

Abby: Bueno...

Kat: Siento que eres un poco egoísta... si no se hace lo que tu dices, esta malo... no puedes aceptar que una chica menor que tu ya sea doctora, y lo otro es que si tu no estas feliz, nadie puede estarlo....

Abby se queda de una pieza

Kat: Recuerda que también tienes una evaluación mía

Abby: Que???, por qué me tienes que evaluar tu??... acaso le darás las pautas a Carter...??

Kat: No metas a John en esto... el no tiene nada que ver.

Frank: Dra. Fischer... en trauma uno la necesitan urgente

Katia corre hacia allá, sin darse cuenta de que Carter había escuchado toda la conversación.

Carter: Abby, me puedes decir que te pasa...?

Abby: Lo que me pasa es que no tolero a tu novia

Carter: Por qué?

Abby: Porque tiene todo lo que yo quiero

Carter: (mirándola con extrañeza) Ahora me vienes con eso... cuando yo te necesite nunca estuviste... ya es muy tarde... ahora soy feliz.

Ha finalizado el turno de Kat y ha llegado a su apartamento... se prepara un café y se tira en su cama a dormir.

Mientras tanto en ER...

Carter: Alguien ha visto a Kat.

Neela: Termino su turno hace una media hora y se marchó.

Carter termina sus labores y se va del County, pasa a comprar unas flores y se va al departamento de Kat... al llegar le encuentra dormida.... se sonríe, acomoda las flores y se acuesta junto a ella... Katia se da cuenta, lo abraza y le besa y empiezan a hacer el amor

A la mañana siguiente, Kat prepara el desayuno... Carter aun duerme, pero el olor a café que inunda el departamento, lo llama a despertarse... Hace el gesto de buscar a Kat en la cama con la mano, pero no la encuentra.

Carter (Somnoliento): Kat... Katia...

Kat: Aquí en la cocina... ven a desayunar

Carter camina hacia la cocina y se encuentra a Kat vestida con su camisa

Carter: que hora es?... hey esa camisa me queda mejor a mi... te la tendré que quitar (va y la abraza)

Kat: Mmmm. Creo que tenemos tiempo para ello, tomemos desayuno primero...

Carter: (mientras comían) supe que discutiste con Abby

Kat: Demonios... Luka te contó...

Carter: No, Susan me comento la discusión por la vesícula...

Kat: Abby no entiende que yo soy la doctora... y ella es la estudiante. Es cierto que es enfermera... y que tiene un poco más de experiencia...

Carter: Y...

Kat: Además... siento que ella aun te quiere

Carter la mira con ternura.

Kat: Y tengo miedo de perderte

Carter se incorpora y le abraza: Mi niña linda... no me vas a perder... tu eres con quien quiero estar. Cuando estaba en África, pensé muchas cosas, y una de ellas fue que lo de Abby y yo, no tiene vuelta atrás... yo ya sé lo que quiero, y lo mejor es que ya lo tengo, y eso eres tu.

Ya en el County....

Pratt: Kat, necesito tu ayuda

Kat: Que sucede

Pratt: Varón de 25 años, paro cardiaco, no hay ni medicamentos ni drogas en los exámenes. Creemos en la posibilidad de un coagulo.

Abby: Queremos dar anticoagulantes y después intentar una operación...

Kat: Y que dicen las placas??

Abby: aún no llegan

Kat: Esperen las placas

Abby: No, se puede generar un coagulo

Kat: Sospecho de algo con este paciente... estabilícenlo que voy por las placas

Kat corre al laboratorio, ve las placas y corre hacia la sala.

Kat: Detengan los anticoagulantes

Pratt: Que pasa

Kat: Es una rotura de aorta... los anticoagulantes lo matarían... siempre tomen decisiones con toda la información que dispongan... y si las cosas no vienen, vayan a buscarlas... un error así podría costar una vida.

Abby: Llamare a cardiología

Kat: Éxito con eso

Kat, se va

Pratt: (Mirando a Abby) Es buena

Abby: Si, es buena.


	5. Mirando Atras con Rabia

Mirando Atrás Con Rabia 

Frank: Dra. Fischer... correspondencia

Kat: Gracias

Susan: Es un sobre grande

Kat: Es de mi prima... en Chile... que raro

Susan: ojalá sean buenas noticias

Kat: Eso espero

En eso entra un hombre gritando

"Mi mujer esta dando a luz en el auto"

Kat: Chuny, ayúdame trae una camilla

En la sala

Kat: esta coronando... llamen a obstetricia... Cual es su nombre

Hombre: Rebecca

Kat: Rebecca... necesito que te aguantes, no pujes hasta que yo te lo diga

Rebecca: Me arde!

Kat: Donde esta la gente de obstetricia...

Rebecca: Quiero pujar

Kat: No, aun no, respira corto pero seguido... ya, ahora si.. prepárate para pujar, a la cuenta de tres...1, 2,3... vamos.

Muy bien, veo la cabeza... va saliendo

Dra. Coburn: Que sucede?

Kat: Nacimiento de gemelos... pero observo que la madre está muy débil... no creo que resista el otro nacimiento sin asistencia.

Coburn: Tienes muy buen ojo... venga, recibe al primero.

Kat: Rebecca, vamos, puja otra vez

Rebecca: Ahhhhh

Kat: Muy bien... ha nacido un varoncito... 10 dedos en las manos, y 10 en los pies... Ahora te quedaras con la doctora Coburn, para el próximo nacimiento... tranquila... todo marchara bien.

Kat sale, y mira la hora, se da cuenta que su guardia termino y procede a ordena sus cosas y a marcharse... al salir, se encuentra con una agradable sorpresa.

Kat: John!

Carter: Vine a buscar a mi dama

Kat: Que lindo eres... mira, me ha llegado este sobre desde Chile

Carter: Ven, vamos a mi casa y lo abrimos.

Ya en la casa de Carter...

Carter: Puedes compartir... recuerda que mi español apesta

Kat: Escucha... Katia, aunque es cierto que nos comunicamos por el mensajero casi todos los días, quería que recibieras esto por correo tradicional... trata de venir por favor.... cariños, Daniela

Mientras Kat abre otro sobre... Carter se impacienta

Kat: Es una invitación a un matrimonio... se casa mi prima

Carter: cuando?

Kat: en un mes y medio

Carter: Vas a ir?

Kat: No lo se... volver a Chile antes de lo presupuestado... no me agrada

Carter: Pero es el matrimonio de tu prima

Kat: Irías conmigo?

Carter: Hasta el fin del mundo.

Kat: (sonriendo)... Conocerás a mi abuelo... y a mi madre, ahí sabrás el por que huí

Chicago... Aeropuerto

Carter busca a Kat entre la gente. Ella aparece con una serie de libros en la mano.

Carter: Ya nos llamaron a embarcar

Kat: Preparado para 13 horas de viaje

Carter: Más me demoré a África

Ya en el avión... han pasado un par de horas

Carter: Te noto inquieta

Kat: Tengo que contarte unas cosas.... para que entiendas las cosas al llegar.

Carter: Soy todo oídos

Kat: Ya sabes que mis abuelos son de Chicago, Ann y Robert, tienen 4 hijos. El mayor, mi papá... Su nombre es Robert también. Al crecer, se casó con Erica... mi mamá... una mujer muy preocupada de las apariencias y del estatus. Nuestras grandes peleas han sido por eso... sabes una cosa? Siempre he creído que mamá se casó con papá por el dinero.

Carter: Como dices eso?

Kat: si, mis padres son tan distintos entre si...

Carter: Algo mas que saber?

Kat: Si, tenia 3 hermanos... tu has hablado con Patrick y con Erin, pero teníamos un hermano mayor, Robert. El murió en un accidente cuando yo tenia 15 años... murió por darle el gusto a mamá... por una tonta pelea que tuvo con su novia por culpa de mamá, salió en el auto... y un autobús lo chocó

Desde ahí que mi madre se volvió insoportable... trata de controlar todos los aspectos de sus hijos. Patrick y papá se encierran en los negocios para evitarla... Erin, trabaja en su clínica y vive su vida... yo, tras el matrimonio fallido, me vine a Chicago.

Carter: Y tu abuelo....

Kat: El abuelo es quien nos fomenta la libertad... es mi cómplice, el me fomentó la idea de dejar todo y salir a Chicago.

Una cosa más... no te asustes por las peleas que tengo con mamá... nos decimos cosas muy feas... pero todo queda ahí.

Mira... ya estamos en Chile... amor, debes cambiarte ropa, es enero y acá hay unos 30 grados a la sombra.

Carter: Voy a eso ( la besa y se va)

Aeropuerto Santiago de Chile....

Kat: Tienes tus cosas

Carter: Si, estoy listo

Kat: Vamos a arrendar un auto

De pronto se escucha un grito: Katia... Kat!!!

Kat: Patrick?

Patrick: Hermanita!

Kat: Como estas… tanto tiempo

Erin: Hey... no te olvides de mi!

Kat: Es un gusto verlos a los dos... les presento a John Carter

Erin: Es un honor Dr.

Patrick: Hey... tu eres el famoso novio de mi hermana... bienvenido

Carter: Muchas gracias

Erin: Vamos al auto... que los abuelos los están esperando

Ya en el auto... Patrick manejaba, Erin iba de co piloto mientras que Kat y John iban atrás.

Erin: La abuela tiene un almuerzo familiar por su llegada.

Patrick: Y como que te decidiste a venir?

Carter: Hubo un buen trabajo de persuasión

Erin: Uff, entonces te llevas todo el merito John... lograr traerla... mil gracias

Kat: Oye... esta ciudad no cambia

Patrick: pero si solo te fuiste hace 6 meses no mas

Kat: (Mientras le toma la mano a John...) para mi ha sido toda una vida

Llegando a la casa Fischer, Kat salta del auto... un labrador sale a recibirla.

Kat: Zadro... mi perro, ven aquí... te he extrañado tanto

Carter: Esta es tu casa?

Kat: Y desde hoy la tuya

Es una casa grande... con un amplio jardín y patio. Hay una terraza en la cual hay dispuesta una mesa, mirando hacia la piscina.

Marta: Katita... mi niña, que gusto verla

Kat: Marta... como estas.. que alegría...

Marta: Mi niña... como ha estado?

Kat: Muy bien, Martita... te quiero presentar a mi novio.. el Dr. John Carter.

Marta: Mucho gusto Sr.

Kat: Marta es la mano derecha de mi abuela... entre las dos arman todo esto que vas a ver y tuvieron mucha paciencia con nosotros cuando pequeños

Marta: sus abuelos los esperan

Erin: Mamá aun no llega... cuídate, que aun está molesta

Patrick: Ella no sabe que vienes acompañada

Kat: Este no será un almuerzo tranquilo.

Se oye una voz: Lamentablemente no será así

Kat: Abuelo

Abuelo: Hola princesa

Abuela: Claro y yo estoy pintada

Kat: No, no, no... (los abraza) como los he extrañado... abuelos el es John Carter... mi novio.

Abuela: Eres pariente de Millicent Carter?

Carter: si, era mi abuela.

Abuela: Fuimos compañeras un tiempo en Chicago... tienes sus mismos ojos

Carter: Sra. Fischer...

Abuela: Llámame Ann por favor

Kay: Nos disculpan... después de 13 horas queremos una ducha

Abuelo: Vayan no mas... su habitación esta lista.

Carter: Gracias.

Tras ducharse y arreglarse Kat y John bajan tomados de la mano hacia la terraza... al llegar se encuentran con los padres de Kat

Erica: Veo que llegaste novia fugitiva

Kat: Madre

En cambio su padre se acerca a abrazarla

Robert Jr.: Hija… bienvenida

Kat : Hola papá... como estas?... déjame presentarte al Dr. John Carter... mi novio.

Erica pone una cara de disgusto imposible de disimular... Robert se acerca a saludar a John.

Robert: Encantado Dr. … bienvenido a Chile y a la familia

Ya sentados a la mesa

Ann: Y como se conocieron?

Carter: En la sala de urgencias donde trabajamos... atendiendo a un paciente

Kay: luego John se convirtió en mi guía turístico oficial... hasta que en una de esas salidas se me declaró.

La cara de Erica era de un total disgusto

Erica: Y bueno... donde vas a vivir

Kat: Donde estoy viviendo esta bien... cerca del hospital y del centro de Chicago

Erica: No, acá en Chile... como volviste

Patrick: Mamá no empieces

Kat: déjala no mas... John, te ofrezco mil disculpas

Erica: A él le ofreces disculpas... y a mi, por hacerme quedar en ridículo frente a mi amigos no?

Kay: Estas loca... si vamos a discutir, que sea en la cocina.

Kat se para y se va

Abuelo: John... me acompañas al escritorio

Carter: Claro que si

Ya en el escritorio....

Abuelo: Perdona la actitud de Erica... nunca ha perdonado a Katia el ser como es...

Carter: Kat algo me había contado, pero no pensé que era tanto...

Abuelo: quieres beber algo?

Carter: Una soda por favor

Abuelo: (mientras sirve las bebidas) Katie... siempre ha sido un espíritu libre... pese a ser la mas pequeña, ha sido la más decidida y la más fuerte, incluso fue la primera en irse de la casa.

Carter: No sabia de eso...

Abuelo: Me lo imaginé... Kat es un poco reservada con sus cosas... todo comienza cuando muere mi nieto mayor Robert y Erica se puso más controladora que nunca, también cayo en un severo cuadro depresivo y su forma de canalizarlo fue el controlar la vida de sus hijos. Pero quien hizo que esa casa saliera adelante fue Kat... pero Erica quería otra cosa para Kat.

Carter: En serio?

Abuelo: Quería que estudiara diseño, y que después se casara con el hombre que ella quería...

Carter: Pablo...

Abuelo: Veo que sabes algunas cosas... se nota que Kat te quiere mucho (ambos se ríen). La cosa es que Katie en cuanto cumplió los 18 años se vino a vivir a ésta casa... se puso a estudiar medicina, y bueno... estaba saliendo con Pablo... y paso lo que todos sabemos, el motivo suficiente para marcharse a Chicago.

Carter: Katie es una mujer muy fuerte... pero la he notado un poco decaída, y con un poco de desconfianza en si misma...

Abuelo: Lo que pasa es que aun esta dolida por la traición y el ridículo que la hicieron hacer... te imaginas enterarte dos días antes de tu boda de que tu novio te engaña

Carter: Tiene razón

Abuelo: Me alegra mucho el que te haya conocido... se ve que la quieres

Carter: La adoro

Abuelo: Haces los mismos gestos que tu abuela... eres igual a Millicent

Carter: Es la primera vez que me lo dicen

Abuelo: Trabaje por mucho tiempo con tus abuelos... éramos bien amigos. Eso si a Millicent la conocía desde la infancia.

Paralelamente Kat y Erica discutían en la cocina....

Kat: Que paso, que no guardaste las apariencias frente a los invitados... te desconozco...

Erica: Así sentirás lo que es ser dejada en ridículo...

Kat: Crees que no lo se?

Erica: Frente a los amigos y a la sociedad...

Kat: Que no me escuchas?!... Acaso te olvidaste del ridículo que hice probándome el vestido de novia... tomándome las fotos, armando un departamento, el cual era ocupado como pieza de motel... devolviendo los regalos... Sabes que más... vete.

Erica: No me puedes echar...

Kat: Claro que puedo... esta no es tu casa... largo de aquí

Erin: Katie tranquila

Kat toma a Erica del brazo y la obliga a salir de la casa

Patrick: Katita... no

Kat: Basta ya de querer controlar la vida de tus hijos... de hacerles la guerra por que no hacen lo que tu quieres... déjanos en paz.

La lleva hacia la puerta del jardín... Ann se da cuenta y sale a intervenir

Ann: Katie... tranquilízate...

Kat: Vete mamá... por favor vete.

Erica se va y Kat llora en los brazos de su abuela. Patrick y Erin la abrazan, mientras Carter y el Abuelo ven la escena desde el balcón del escritorio.

Abuelo: No sabes cuanto tiempo espere por esto... y sabia que Kat daría el primer paso.

Tras un rato, John busca a Kat en las habitaciones de la casa... la encuentra en la que era su habitación de antes de irse a Chicago.

Carter: Katie... pequeña

Kat: (mostrándole un vestido de novia) Este se supone que lo debía usar yo... quiero quemarlo, esta maldito... Perdona por el escándalo de hoy.

Carter: No te preocupes... ayudo a que me conociera más con tu abuelo... puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Kat: Claro...

Carter: Eres feliz?

Kat: Contigo a mi lado... claro que si... en Chicago, mas feliz soy.

Carter le abraza... la toma de la mano y la guía hacia la pieza, se instalan en la cama y empiezan a hacer el amor.

A la mañana siguiente era la boda, Carter luce un esmoquin que le sienta muy bien, y Katie luce un vestido color rosa, sencillo pero muy elegante.

Erin: Se ven preciosos los dos

Carter: Tu vestido es maravilloso Kay

Kat: Nunca me habías dicho Kay

Carter: Desde ahora yo te diré así.

Al llegar al lugar de la ceremonia, todo el mundo comenta lo bella que se ve Kat y lo guapo que esta su acompañante... como todo el mundo hablaba en español, John no entendía mucho.

Kat: Estas arrasando Dr. Carter... todas comentan lo guapo que estas.

Carter: Ah si... me hubiese venido a Chile antes...

Pasa la ceremonia y están llegando a la recepción.

Carter: Dra. Fischer... me debe un baile

Kat: Encantada

Ya en la pista de baile

Carter: Te dije que te amo?

Kat: No, pero me encanta escucharlo... yo también te amo

Carter: No te dan ganas de quedarte en Chile?

Kat: Por mi familia, tal vez , pero tengo dos poderosas razones para volver a Chicago.

Carter: Cuales

Kat: Mi trabajo y además ahí vive el hombre que amo

Carter: (apretándola contra si) Y se puede saber quien es?

Kat: Ah... es un doctor muy guapo, muy tierno y muy inteligente

Carter le besa

Kat: Y además besa muy bien

Desde lejos Patrick y Erin los observan

Patrick: Habías visto a Katie tan feliz?

Erin: Hace muchísimo tiempo que no la veía reírse así


	6. La Novia

La Novia 

Carter y Kat regalonean en la cama... Kat tiene el turno de la mañana y Carter el de la Noche, por eso este rato es el único que pasaran juntos por lo menos en dos días.

Kat: Hace demasiado frío... acaba de nevar

Carter: Ándate en el jeep

Kat: No, prefiero irme en tren, me da mas seguridad

Carter: Te dije que te amo?

Kat: Yo también te amo, muchísimo... ya, me voy a la ducha para poder irme

Carter: No te dejare ir tan fácilmente y se le tira encima

Ya en el County...

Luka: Buen día Kat

Kat: Hola Luka como estás?

Luka: Todo bien

Kat: Bueno, me pondré a atender pacientes...

Kat: Hola, soy la Dra. Fischer, díganme en que puedo ayudarles

Mujer: Hola... es mi hija, que ha tenido unos dolores de cabeza y mareos

Kat: Hola pequeña... que edad tienes

Niña: 7 años

Kat: Toma algún medicamento?

Madre: Ninguno

Kat: Josh... hematología completa, conteo de glóbulos, y una tomografía cerebral.

En eso entre Chuny corriendo:

Chuny: Kat, te necesitamos en trauma 2

Kat: que ha sucedido

Paramédico: Mujer, 27 años... se tomó una farmacia completa

La chica en cuestión, llevaba puesto un vestido de novia todo rasgado

Pratt: que tomó?

Paramédico: Encontramos tres frascos de dipirona y dos de alprazolam, mas uno que no tiene etiqueta.

Kat: Alguna carta?

Paramédico: Le dejaron plantada en el altar

Pratt: Dios... como se le ocurrió hacer esto por eso

Kat: No la juzgues... cuando te dejan plantada o cuando descubres que tu futuro marido te engaña 2 días antes del matrimonio... solo piensas en desaparecer.

Todos la miran...

Kat: Hey... no se queden ahí, necesito un tubo numero 8, química en sangre y análisis del contenido del estomago.

Malik: El pulso sube

Kat: Como se llama?

Paramédico: Emily

Kat: Emily... me escuchas, te aseguro que el dolor pasa... vamos Emily

Pratt: Esta todo lo descrito, mas un éxtasis

Malik: Lavado de estomago listo

Kat: Bien... apliquemos los antídotos y veremos como reacciona... avísenme cuando exista algún cambio.

Elizabeth: Nada para cirugía?

Jing – Mei: No, nada

Luka: No han llegado los resultados de una punción lumbar?

Jerry: No, nada aun.

Kat: Voy a la cafetería... alguien quiere algo?

Todos: No, ve tranquila

Kat se va y Lydia se asegura que no vuelva

Lydia: Ya John... sale no mas.

Debajo de una camilla aparece John

Elizabeth: Y le vas a pedir matrimonio aquí en urgencias?

Carter: Bueno, somos lo único que tiene en Chicago... aquí nos conocimos y se que a Chile no va a volver... ella los quiere mucho a todos.

Pratt: Donde esta Fischer?

Elizabeth: por que?

Pratt: La novia despertó

Carter: Llámenla no mas... me esconderé de nuevo

Kat: (Corriendo) Que pasó?

Luka: Tu paciente despertó

Kat: Lydia... me acompañas por favor...

Kat: Emily... te sacaremos el tubo... cuando cuente tres tose lo que mas puedas... 1,2,3... Como te sientes?

Emily: Mareada... que hago aquí?

Kat: Que sucedió?

Emily: Me dejaron en el altar... y me tome unas pastillas... sacrifique tanto por él, deje hasta a mi familia por él.

Kat: Nadie, nadie se merece que te hagas daño Emily, pero para algo pasan las cosas... Yo dos días antes de mi boda descubrí que mi novio era infiel...

Emily: Y que hiciste?

Kay: Lo dejé todo y me vine a Chicago

Emily: y que ha sucedido

Kat: Fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, tengo un buen trabajo, un montón de amigos y encontré a un hombre maravilloso.

Lydia: se te ve enamorada

Kat: Así es... Emily, vendrá alguien de psiquiatría a hablar contigo... y animo, la vida no se termina aquí.

Ya en el mesón., Chen, Elizabeth y Luka estaban un poco impacientes... todos esperaban que Kat saliera a alguna parte... Luka decide hacer algo.

Luka: Kat, me acompañarías por un café.

Kat: Hay en la salita

Luka: No... quiero una dona también.

Van al kiosco y se ponen a conversar.

Luka: Y te gusta Chicago?

Kat: Si... solo le sacaría un poco de frío

Luka: Y que pasa con Chile?

Kat: Esta mi familia... pero siento que ya no pertenezco al país... no es mi lugar, mi lugar esta aquí.

En eso suenan los buscapersonas de ambos

Kat: Es el County

Luka: Y debe ser algo grande

Corren y al llegar Jerry les indica: Luka tu en cortina uno, Kat en trauma dos

Kat corre y al llegar se encuentra con Carter...

Kat: John.. que haces aquí??

Carter: Katia (desde su espalda saca un ramo de flores)

Kat: que sucede??

Carter se pone con una rodilla en el suelo... y se lleva una mano al bolsillo. Kat, esta sin palabras y detrás de la puerta esta todo el equipo de ER mirándolos.

Carter: En esta sala te conocí... en este hospital me enamoré de ti y aquí mismo te quiero preguntar... te quieres casar conmigo?... Quieres compartir el resto de tus días conmigo? (y le muestra el anillo)

Katia temblaba... se lleva una mano a la boca y solo mueve la cabeza diciendo que si, (casi sin voz) Si, si quiero.

John se incorpora, le pone el anillo y le besa, justo en el momento en que entra todo el personal a felicitarlos.

Kat: Ustedes sabían todo

Todos: Claro... estaba todo preparado

Kat: Mil gracias... ustedes son mi familia en Chicago... los quiero mucho

John la besa y la abraza.. .todos ríen y están contentos. Desde la ventana contigua, Emily le hace un gesto de felicitación a Kat y John.


	7. Haciendo Planes

**Haciendo Planes**

Se ve a Carter en los jardines de su casa bajando muchas cajas del jeep, y a Kat salir de una camioneta, para trasladar más cajas.

Carter: Esto es lo último?

Kat: Así es

Carter: Bueno, ahora tendremos que acomodar las cosas en esta casa, nuestra casa.

Kat: (abrazándolo) Me haces cada día más feliz.

La sobriedad de la casa Carter, se ve invadida por los gustos y la modernidad que le ha puesto esta joven pareja... a lo lejos Margaret, la ama de llaves los observa y piensa que esta casa volverá a tener vida, y así fue... Carter y Kat han armado varias reuniones con sus amigos de la ER. Como cualquier pareja normal, nada de reuniones fastuosas. Eso sí, Carter ha tenido que asistir a varios eventos sociales y benéficos como miembro de la Familia Carter, e incluso ya ha presentado a la que será su esposa a los miembros del directorio.

Y ya ha pasado mas de un mes desde que Carter le pidió la mano a Kat, y están en plenos preparativos de la boda.

Susan, Carter y Kat conversan en la sala de la ER

Susan: Y donde se van a casar?

Kat: Acá en Chicago

Susan: Y tu familia y amigos?

Kat: Solo vendrán mis abuelos, mis hermanos y 10 amigos más... por eso es más fácil que Chile venga, que Chicago vaya.

En eso entra Connie diciendo: Se viene un quemado y un niño con asma

Kat: Voy por el asmático! (Se va)

Susan: Y como ha tomado la noticia Abby?

Carter: Ella se molestó conmigo desde que empecé a salir con Kat

Susan: Y...

Carter: Y no me importa... Kat es todo lo que quiero... ella ha llenado mi vida.

Susan: Me alegro mucho por ti.

Abby baja desde cirugía, pero el ascensor se detiene en pediatría... justo se sube Kat

Kat: Buenos días

Abby: Buenos días

Kat marca el primer piso y Abby se fija en el anillo que lleva Kat. No dice nada... pero sospecha algo.

Las puertas se abren, Kat y Abby se van por distintos caminos

Abby: Alguna novedad Jerry?

Jerry: No, no hay ningún paciente para ti

Abby Algún cotilleo?

Jerry: Nada desde el compromiso de Fischer y Carter

Abby pone una cara de asombro

Jerry: No sabias?

Abby: No tenia idea

Jerry: Hace un tiempo que le pidió matrimonio acá en trauma

Por mientras en la salita, Carter y Kat planeaban la boda

Carter: Ya tenemos la fecha... Julio 15... 4 meses más Sra. Carter

Kat: Ahora nos falta el lugar... no conozco muchos lugares por aquí

Carter: Que te parece si lo hacemos en los jardines de la casa?

Kat: No es mala idea?... además como es en verano, será precioso.

Carter: Y ya avisaste a los demás en Chile?

Kat: Si... mis amigos están impresionados, pero felices, así se arrancaran del invierno.

Carter: Cuantos vienen?

Kat: Entre todos... 19 personas, 20 si mi mamá viniese

Carter: Crees que vendrá?

Kat: Mmmm... no lo sé... no te podría responder.

Carter: Entonces si sumamos a la gente de Urgencias más mis familiares tendremos casi a 100 personas.

Kat: No es malo... nada muy fastuoso

Carter: Tenemos que llamar al Oficial, y confirmar con la florista y la banquetera.

Kat: Eso lo haremos este viernes, tu y yo tenemos el día libre

Carter: Tienes que elegir a tu madrina y a tus damas de honor

Kat: Tengo que buscar vestido primero... además Erin será mi madrina... y las damas de honor Susan, Elizabeth y Jing – Mei, más una amiga de Chile si es que viene... Y tus padrinos serian?

Carter: Mi papá... y Luka... me hubiese gustado que estuviese Chase también.

Kat: No te olvides de Patrick

Carter: Verdad...

En eso suena el buscapersonas de Kat

Carter: Te amo

Kat: Y yo te amo más (Se va)

Ya en urgencia...

Jerry: Va a llegar un tipo con crisis de pánico

Kat: Dónde está?

Jerry: Trauma 1

Paralelamente Carter va llegando al mesón de recepción y se encuentra con Abby.

Abby: Supe lo de tu matrimonio...

Carter: Si, así es, me caso en Julio

Abby: Y cuando me lo ibas a contar

Carter: Cuando estuviese todo listo

Abby: De todas maneras...

La conversación se ve interrumpida por un ruido estruendoso. De trauma uno sale corriendo Malik llamando a seguridad: Necesito ayuda aquí... el paciente golpeo a Kat.

Carter corre hacia la sala, Kat esta tirada en el piso, con una mano en el rostro, Carter se acerca a ella y la examina. Kat está un poco conmocionada por el golpe y se le nota desorientada, perdió la conciencia por un par de segundos...

Carter: Como te sientes...

Kay: Me duele la mejilla y la espalda... que sucedió??

Carter: el paciente te golpeo... no recuerdas?

Kat: Solo recuerdo que le iba a hacer un examen físico y que el paciente se alteró.

Malik: El tipo no quería que se le acercaran y cuando Kat se acercó a examinarlo le tiró un golpe.

Abby: Le inyecté haldol a este tipo... traigan una camilla para Kat

Carter: Déjame ver... no te siento fractura, es necesario hacer una radiografía para descartar

Abby: Y una tomografía

Kat: No exageren

Abby: Es una orden

Tras un rato

Kat: Ya puedo trabajar?

Kerry: No, te vas a casa a descansar

Kat: Y el resto de mi guardia?

Kerry: Te cubriré yo... Vete que Carter te espera

Carter: Cómo te sientes?

Kay: Me duele cuando me río... solo me duelen los labios... los tengo un poco hinchados

Carter: Tenemos que poner hielo y tomar antinflamatorios... vamonos.

Kay: (mientras le toma la mano) Te dije que te amo?

Carter: Si... pero me encanta escucharlo de nuevo.

Estaban subiéndose al auto y en eso aparece Abby

Abby: Fischer! Estás bien?

Kat: Si, me siento mejor, gracias

Abby: Felicitaciones por su matrimonio... les deseo lo mejor.

Carter: Mil gracias Abby

Kat: Gracias Abby

Carter maneja muy serio... recuerda el ataque cuando murió Lucy y él fue mal herido... desde ahí que siente algo de temor frente a los enfermos psiquiátricos, y ahora Kay fue atacada... no fue tan grave, pero pudo haber sido distinto.

Kat: Que ocurre amor?

Carter: Nada... solo recordaba

Kat: Mmmm, te acordaste de cuando te atacaron a ti y a tu estudiante?

Carter: Sí

Kat le toma la mano y se van en silencio el resto del camino.

Al llegar a casa

Carter: Déjame ayudarte...

Kat al bajar, lo abraza, lo besa muy fuerte: Te amo

Kat es obligada a hacer reposo por John... y él le acompaña el resto del día... se acuesta a su lado, pero John aun está alterado.

Kat: Ven aquí (y lo abraza), mi niño... no te preocupes, fue solo un susto y bueno... no pasó a mayores.

Carter: Es que recordé todo lo que pasó tras el incidente... el dolor, las drogas, todo eso.

Kat: Pero ya pasó... ya fue, y ahora estamos aquí, planeando nuestro matrimonio y el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

Carter: Tienes razón... Sra. Carter... aun te duele la espalda?

Kat: Un poco... pero puedo soportarlo (se ríe)

Carter la abraza y la besa para posteriormente empezar a hacer el amor.


	8. Fecha de Defuncion

Fecha de Defunción 

Ha sido una larga noche en el turno de la ER. Susan estuvo atendiendo a una serie de intoxicados en un bautizo, junto a Pratt y Gallant. En eso llegan Luka y Kat para relevarla.

Susan: Aun quedan pacientes graves por la intoxicación... pongan cuidado en ellos.

Luka: Muy bien... ya, vete a descansar, que te lo mereces.

En eso llaman desde una ambulancia avisando que llevan 5 heridos de un accidente de transito... uno es grave y el resto son leves. Pratt y los internos se van con los heridos leves

Kat y Luka atienden a un joven de 25 años, la víctima del accidente, chocado por un conductor de un autobús que venia en estado de ebriedad.

Paramédico: Viene en paro, no lo hemos podido hacer reaccionar, lleva dos ampollas de atropina y está destruido por completo.

Luka: Fracturas de costilla, pierna, brazo izquierdo... Las pupilas no reaccionan, ni hay reacción al dolor

Kat: Y el otro conductor?

Paramédico: Pérdida de conciencia, por la borrachera... solo se quebró una mano

A Kat se le nota un poco de rabia con esa noticia.

Haleh: La oxigenación baja...

Kat: Yo lo intubo... dame un tubo numero 8

Luka: Como se llama

Paramédico: Pete

Kat: Estoy adentro... vamos Pete, reacciona... tu puedes

Luka: una de las costillas esta perforando el pulmón y el bazo esta destruido, hay que extirparlo

(Bip bip bip)

Kat: esta fibrilando... carguen a 200... despejen

Luka: No reacciona...

Kat: carguen a 300... despejen

El paciente no reacciona

Kat hace el mejor de los esfuerzos... le intenta hacer todas las maniobras que puede, pero el paciente muere.

Luka: Kat... para, no va más.

Kat: Hora de defunción... 7:30 AM

Luka observa que Kat ha quedado muy afectada con la muerte de este paciente... y se lo hace notar.

Luka: Kat... que ha sucedido?

Kat: Nada... lo que sucede es que mi hermano murió hace 14 años y en un accidente similar y hoy es su aniversario. Igual el accidente de mi hermano fue mucho más grave, su rostro quedó destruido al nivel que no pudimos verlo... lo entregaron desde el hospital en su ataúd.

Luka: Que edad tenías?

Kat: 15 años, era mi hermano mayor, el tenía 25

Luka: Y el otro conductor...?

Kat: No le pasó nada... solo un par de rasguños y unos moretones... nunca pidió disculpas... nunca asumió que destruyo la vida de dos familias...

Luka: Dos?

Kat: Si, es que mi hermano se iba a casar... su novia, quedo muy mal tras el accidente, y mi madre, que adoraba a mi hermano, casi se murió... desde ahí que mamá cambio con el resto de sus hijos...

Luka: Bueno... ahora entiendo él porque de tu ímpetu para salvarlo, quédate tranquila y vamos a llenar esa ficha.

Paralelamente Carter estaba por recibir a un niño que había sufrido un accidente en las afueras de la ciudad y que lo trasladaban en helicóptero.

Carter: Luka... voy a necesitar ayuda... subes conmigo??

Luka: Voy.

Ya en el ascensor

Luka: Y como se siente estar a semanas de casarse?

Carter: bien... un poco nervioso, ansioso... igual al estar viviendo con Kat ya es como estar casados... como has visto la casa ya la acomodamos para nosotros, la gente de la fundación Carter ya la conoce, así que solo nos falta la ceremonia y eso.

Luka: Felicitaciones

Carter: Gracias

Ya en el helipuerto

Carter: que tenemos

Paramédico: Paciente de 9 años, estaba jugando a tirarse clavados hacia un río y se golpeo la cabeza.. estuvo 3 a 5 min sumergido

Luka: muy bien... tenemos que bajarlo

Ya en la sala

Carter: Bien, tenemos que intubar, hacer radiografía de la columna... las pupilas no reaccionan... están dilatadas.

Luka: No hay respuesta al dolor, Dios... me recuerda a mi hijo

Malik: esta fibrilando

Luka: Carguen a 200 Despejen

Malik: pulso estable

Carter: el cerebro esta demasiado hinchado... no va a reaccionar... debemos esperar su muerte

Yosh: La radiografía muestra daño en la columna... quedará paralizado

Luka se da cuenta de que los padres están afuera

Luka: Voy a hablar con ellos

Luka sale y le explica a los padres que la situación es grave... que solo queda esperar lo peor, ya que el daño cerebral es casi irreversible y que si hubiese recuperación, el chico quedaría paralizado desde el cuello hacia abajo

Carter invita a los padres a que pasen a ver a su hijo, Luka sale hacia la azotea

Kat estaba en la azotea... pensando. Tenia en sus manos una foto de su hermano, en eso se ve que llega Luka.

Kat: que sucede?

Luka: Solo necesito pensar... ha sido un día duro y tu... que haces aquí?

Kat: Solo pensaba... en mi hermano, hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en su muerte...

Luka: Y como era?

Kat: Era un muy buen tipo... estudiaba economía... era alto, moreno de ojos azules, como mi abuelo... se iba a casar y tenia muchas buenas ideas... me hubiese gustado que estuviera vivo, que me hubiese visto así. Y tu... que te trae por acá?

Luka: Hace un rato llegó un niño... me recordó a mi hijo menor... por la edad que tiene. Solo tengo esta foto de mi mujer y mi hija como recuerdo, de mi hijo, no alcancé a sacar nada (se la muestra)... el resto esta todo en mi mente, los recuerdos de mi hijos están todos acá (se apunta la cabeza).

Kat: No sabes cuanto lo siento... debe ser muy duro.

Luka: Así es, pero ya ha pasado el tiempo... eso si, tengo muy claro que ellos siempre van conmigo...

En eso suena el beeper de Luka

Luka: Es Carter

Kat y Luka bajan y se encuentran de que el pequeño estaba agonizando, Carter era el encargado de vigilar este proceso... los padres del pequeño lloraban en un rincón, abrazados. En ese instante el monitor comienza a sonar e indicar que la actividad cardiaca ha terminado... el niño ha fallecido.

Luka: Hora de Defunción 16:05

A Luka le baja una impotencia tremenda... tiene rabia y tira los guantes al basurero con mucha fuerza, sale muy enojado hacia el estacionamiento... Kat lo sigue.

Kat: Luka... espera, no te enojes... ven acompáñame

Luka: Donde?

Carter los observa desde lejos... y ve como Kat convence a Luka para que vaya a la capilla del County

Ya en la capilla Kat y Luka prenden una vela cada uno y se ponen a rezar... mientras rezaban Kat y Luka se ponen a llorar despacio. Carter se acerca, abraza a su amigo y besa a su novia, y los acompaña en este momento de oración.


	9. Si Acepto

Sí, Acepto 

Susan y Kat están saliendo de una tienda. Ambas llevan unas cajas con sus vestidos para la boda.

Kat: Sabes... a veces quiero tomarlo de la mano, llevármelo a Las Vegas y casarnos ahí...

Susan: Ja ja ja, pero si haces eso, olvídate de los regalos

Kat: es verdad... Elizabeth ya sabe donde nos vamos a recluir?

Susan: Sí y Chen también

Kat: O sea solo nos queda ir a buscar a mi familia y después a la casa

Susan: Vamos al aeropuerto... yo manejo

Aeropuerto:

Kat: Hola, bienvenidos

Erin: Kate... hola

Kat: (mientras abraza a todo el mundo) Bienvenidos

Patrick: Hola novia... mamá no viene.

Kat: Lo imaginaba... Hey, les presento a Susan Lewis, amiga y colega. Susan, ellos son Robert y Ann, mis abuelos; Robert Jr. Mi padre, Patrick y Erin, mis hermanos.

Susan: Es un gusto

Abuelo: Hola Susan... hey, esto si que esta distinto... hacia 10 años que no veníamos, cierto Ann?

Abuela: Es cierto... como ha pasado el tiempo.

Patrick: Ya abuelos, nos tienen que contar la historia familiar en Chicago... como parte de las vacaciones

Erin: Y que planes tenemos para hoy.

Kat: Bueno, ahora nos vamos a casa de Carter, para almorzar con unos amigos del hospital... después las mujeres nos vamos al hotel y los chicos se quedan en la casa... para prepararnos para la boda.

Mientras arribaban a la casa Carter...

Carter: Hola familia

Robert: Hola John... como estas?

Carter: Robert, Ann

Abuela: John... te ves estupendo

Patrick: Cuñado...

Carter: Hey, como estas?

Patrick: Todo muy bien

Kay: Ya llegaron todos?

Carter: (abrazando a Kat) Solo faltaban ustedes... Sra. Carter

Kat: (Besándolo)... Falta tan poco... vamos que nos esperan.

Kat: Familia, les presento a Elizabeth Corday, otra amiga y colega y a su hija Ella Green... quien será la niña de las flores.

También les presento a Luka Kovac... un buen amigo y colega también.

Abuelo: Y tus padres?

Carter: Llegan hoy en la noche

Ya en la mesa:

Luka: Quiero hacer un brindis...

Carter: No, no, no... hoy no... los brindis mañana por favor

Susan: Pero...

Kat: Hoy hablamos nosotros... queremos darles las gracias por acompañarnos en este día tan especial... a los amigos por apoyarnos, a mi familia por venir desde tan lejos y respetar la idea del matrimonio acá... salud.

Todos: Salud.

Carter: Quiero brindar por los amigos y por mi nueva familia, que me ha acogido con tanto cariño desde un principio... mil gracias.

Ya esta por caer la noche en Chicago... y es la hora en que Carter y Kay se despidan.

Susan: Vámonos... se hace tarde

Carter: No quiero dejarla ir

Erin: Es solo por una noche...

Carter (abrazando a Kat): No, no se la van a llevar

Kat: Yo también quiero estar contigo... pero es necesario.

Carter: Bueno... hasta mañana Sra. Carter

Kat: Hasta mañana Sr. Fischer... te amo.

Ya en el hotel, es una noche solo de mujeres...

Elizabeth: Aquí viví por casi un mes cuando llegue de Inglaterra...

Erin: Chicas... miren a Ella con su vestido.

Todas: Oh, si parece un angelito

Después de mucho rato conversando, la abuela las anima para que se vayan a dormir.

Abuela: Niñas... duérmanse, mañana nos espera una mañana muy corta

02:00 AM

Kat, se levanta a beber algo... se pone a mirar por la ventana y se pasea nerviosa... su abuela se da cuenta.

Abuela: Nerviosa?

Kat: Un poco... pero también estoy tranquila

Ann: Cuado yo me casé con tu abuelo, vomité toda la noche anterior...

En eso Elizabeth que se había despertado, escucha la conversación y se incorpora a ella.

Elizabeth: cuando yo me casé con Mark, estaba en el periodo de termino del embarazo de Ella. Me acuerdo que ese día llovía demasiado y que no me pasó a buscar la limosina, y Mark tampoco llegaba... hasta pensé que se había arrepentido

Kat: O sea estos nervios no son nada

Elizabeth: (La abraza) vas a ser muy feliz... Carter es un muy buen tipo.

Paralelamente Carter recibe a sus padres. Su madre se va a acostar y el se queda conversando con su padre.

Carter Sr.: Nervioso?

John: Un poco... inquieto tal vez

Carter Sr.: Tranquilo... sé que vas a ser muy feliz... se ve una muy buena chica

John: Gracias papá

7:00 AM

Susan: Kat, estas lista, tenemos que irnos a la peluquería...

Elizabeth: Yo llevo el velo... vámonos

Kat: y Chen?

Susan: Ella nos alcanza en la peluquería.

Se observa como maquillan y peinan a todas las Chicas... todas se ríen, tratando de quitarle los nervios a Kat... pero ella igual esta inquieta.

9:00

Carter se despierta y toma un café... toma el teléfono y llama a Kat, pero es Chen quien le contesta.

Carter: Jing – Mei?

Chen: Hola John… Cómo estas?

Carter: Todo bien…y Kat.

Chen: Ahora no te puede atender, le están peinando.

Carter: Bueno... solo dile que la llamé

Chen: Perfecto... Adiós.

Susan: Quién llamaba?

Chen: El novio del año...

Kat (Gritando desde la otra habitación): Y que dijo?

Chen: Quería saber de ti

Carter se dirige hacia la ducha.

9:15 AM

Kat aparece en el salón con su peinado listo

Abuela: Mi niña... te ves hermosa...

9:30

De vuelta en la habitación del hotel, Kat se esta poniendo su vestido. Es un vestido atado al cuello, sencillo, de corte recto y un escote delicado. Su ramo es de tulipanes.

Chen: Ha llegado la hora de los rituales

Elizabeth: Por fin!

Kay: bueno, que tenemos?

Susan: Cada una te trajo algo... Comencemos, algo viejo... tu pulsera que llevas siempre.

Elizabeth: Algo prestado... los pendientes que me regaló Mark.

Chen: algo azul... esta cinta que irá escondida en el ramo de flores

Erin: Algo nuevo... esta cadena de oro que te regalamos entre todos.

Kat: Gracias.

10:00

Carter esta en su casa afeitándose y arreglándose... tras vestirse y arreglarse, entra su madre a la pieza.

Hijo... te deseo que seas muy feliz (le arregla la corbata y le besa en la frente)

Carter: Gracias mamá

Toc –toc

Carter: Adelante

Es Patrick... quien le trae un regalo a John

Patrick: Mi hermana me dijo que te entregara esto.

Le pasa una caja y una tarjeta.

La madre de Carter y Patrick le dejan solo.. Él se sienta en la cama y abre el sobre.

"_A mi amado John... Venia con tanto miedo a Chicago... y resultó ser la mejor decisión que tomé en la vida, en todos los aspectos... y tu apareciste ahí. Te amo desde aquella noche en que nos tomamos el café y quiero compartir el resto de mis días contigo... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... Kay"_

Carter abre la cajita y se encuentra con un bello reloj... Carter sonríe, se saca su viejo reloj y se pone el nuevo.

11:00

En el hotel...

Toc – toc

Elizabeth: Katia... tu padre ha llegado.

Katia: Papá

Robert: Dios... creía estar listo para esto... pero no es así... pareces una princesa... toma, te traigo esto, lo manda John.

Kat recibe una pequeña cajita y un sobre

"A mi Kay... a quien amo profundamente. Me haces tan feliz. Eres lo mejor que me trajo la vida... tu y yo juntos para siempre. Te amo. Carter"

Kat.. Abre su caja y hay un pequeño colgante con la forma del símbolo de la medicina... lo cuelga en su cadena y le pide a su padre que le ayude.

Susan: Es hora de irnos

Ya en la casa Carter...

Carter se pasea impaciente de un lado a otro... mira la hora y se inquieta

Luka: Tranquilo... toda novia se hace esperar.

Carter: Es que quiero verla ya... está atrasada... no me dejará plantado

Luka: Hombre... respira, todo va a salir bien

En eso aparece la abuela de Kat: Vamos a comenzar

Vienen entrando las damas de honor y tras ellas aparece la pequeña Ella repartiendo los pétalos. Tras ella aparecen Kat y su padre.

Carter cuando la ve se le ilumina el rostro

Kat y su padre caminan hacia el altar y en la mitad del camino se acerca Carter a recibirla. Robert se la entrega diciéndole: "Cuídala mucho"; Carter responde: "Así lo haré"

Carter: Te ves hermosa... y que bello ese colgante

Kat: (riéndose) Tu también estas precioso... y me gusta tu reloj.

Oficial del Registro: Hermanos... estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de John Truman Carter y de Katia Fischer. Este es un momento muy especial, debido a que sellan en frente de sus familiares y amigos un compromiso para toda la vida, una alianza que los llevará a compartir sus días hasta que la muerte los separe... sé que ustedes tienen unos votos para expresar lo que sienten...

Carter: Kay... te vi en la ER, y me enamoré de ti en ese instante... amo tu pasión en todas las cosas que haces, amo el cómo eres con las demás personas y amo tu forma de ser, y es por eso que hoy me comprometo a estar a tu lado para siempre, a compartir tus penas y alegrías... a ayudarte a perseguir tus sueños y a que construyamos más sueños juntos... te amo hoy, ahora y siempre

Katia: John... me hiciste olvidar el miedo, me acogiste cuando más lo necesite y a la larga te fuiste convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo... y lo mejor fue que me enamoré de este amigo... amo todo lo que hay en ti, amo tu sencillez, amo tu pasión, amo tu ímpetu, y es por eso que hoy me comprometo a estar contigo para siempre... (se emociona), me comprometo a acompañarte en tu camino, y que juntos construyamos nuevos sueños y anhelos, apoyarte cuando lo necesites y amarte como lo hago hoy, ahora y para siempre.

Oficial: John Truman Carter... aceptas como legitima esposa a Katia Fischer

Carter: Si, la acepto

Oficial: Los anillos por favor, y John... repite por favor...

Carter: Yo John Truman Carter, te tomo a ti Katia Fischer como mi legitima esposa, para amarte, respetarte y honrarte desde hoy y hasta que la muerte nos separe, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en los momentos alegres y en las penas de la vida (le besa la mano y le coloca el anillo) Con este anillo yo te desposo... tómalo como símbolo de un amor que no tiene fin.

Oficial: Katia Fischer... aceptas como legitimo esposo a John Truman Carter

Carter: Si, lo acepto

Oficial: Los anillos por favor, y Katia... repite por favor...

Kat: Yo Katia Fischer, te tomo a ti John Truman Carter como mi legitimo esposo, para amarte, respetarte y honrarte desde hoy y hasta que la muerte nos separe, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en los momentos alegres y en las penas de la vida (le besa la mano y le coloca el anillo) Con este anillo yo te desposo... tómalo como símbolo de un amor que no tiene fin.

Oficial: Con el poder que me otorga el estado de Chicago, los declaro marido y mujer... Puedes besar a la novia.

Se besan y todo el mundo aplaude y se observa que la madre de Kat fue a la ceremonia, sentada eso sí, en la ultima fila y muy escondida... tras el beso, se levanta y se va.

Oficial: Señoras y Señores, les presento al Dr. Carter y a su Señora la Dra. Fischer – Carter.

Todos aplauden y la pareja sonríe.

Ya en la recepción... cenando, Luka hace sonar una copa y pide hacer un brindis...

Luka: Quiero felicitar a dos grandes amigos... brindar por el amor que se tienen. John... me salvaste la vida en África, y te mereces haber encontrado una mujer tan bella como Kat para compartir tus días... cuídense, respétense y ámense coda día como si fuera él último... Felicidades.

En eso toma la palabra Susan

Susan: Kat... eres una mujer muy valiente... dejaste toda la seguridad que tenias en tu casa, para probar suerte, y mira como te fue, has encontrado un hombre encantador para compartir la vida... los quiero mucho a los dos, felicidades.

De pronto se escucha a Malik y a Haleh que piden que los novios hablen... y a todos les gustó la idea...

Todos: Que hablen los novios, que hablen los novios...

Kat se para y comienza a hablar.

Kat: Primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por venir a acompañarnos hoy... los quiero a todos, y también quiero decirle a mi esposo, que lo amo, que le doy las gracias por enseñarme que la vida te da mas oportunidades para ser feliz y que hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida, y que espero que sea el comienzo de los días felices de nuestras vidas... te amo, te adoro.

Carter: Comparto las palabras de agradecimiento de mi esposa... y yo te doy las gracias a ti mi amor, por dejarme entrar en tu vida... en ese difícil momento que fue tu llegada a Chicago... por dejarme ver mas allá de los ojitos tristes que traías... te amo cada día más. (Y le besa)

Todos aplauden.

Ya bailando...

Carter: Sra. Carter... la veo emocionada

Kat: Claro... si es uno de los días más felices de mi vida

Carter: Uno?

Kat: Claro... en mi vida hay muchos otros días felices...

Carter: Nómbrame otro

Kat: Cuando te conocí... cuando me pediste salir, cuando nos comprometimos... y ahora vamos a tener muchos días felices... pero ahora serán nuestros días felices.

Carter: Te amo

Kat: Yo también te amo


	10. Novedades Inesperadas

**Novedades Inesperadas**

Después de un año de casados, John y Kat por fin se pudieron ir de vacaciones, las cuales se convirtieron en su luna de miel. 4 semanas en las Bahamas, bien merecidas.

Vemos a John y Kat en su dormitorio, de noche, cuando Kat se levanta abruptamente... se observa que se enciende la luz del baño y John se despierta para ir a verla.

John: te sientes bien?

Kat: Solo vine a vomitar... creo que fue la comida del avión.

John (comienza a examinarla): Te duele el cuerpo?

Kat: No

John: Mmm... no siento que tengas fiebre, podría ser una intoxicación Ven, buscaremos algún medicamento que te alivie...

Carter abre unos cajones, saca una pastilla, se la extiende junto a un vaso de agua a Kat, quien estaba un poco pálida. Kat traga su pastilla, bebe un poco mas de agua y ambos se vuelven a la cama... Carter la abraza y Kat cae dormida.

Al otro día:

Se observa que John y Kat van llegando al County, tomados de la mano y saludando a todos.

Kat: Hola a todos

Haleh: Bienvenidos... como les hemos extrañado

Kat: Nosotros también a Uds., hey les trajimos algunos regalitos

Luka: Oye... pero si navidad ya pasó...

Kat: Cállate o te quedas sin regalo

Luka: Eso sí que no... Hey, mil gracias

Carter: alguna novedad...

Haleh: Un nuevo estudiante... Cristopher Brown

Malik: Amigos, gracias por los regalos, pero aviso que llega un trauma múltiple, se vienen tres heridos.

Kat: que tenemos?

Paramédico: Varón, 23 años, viajaba en el asiento del copiloto sin cinturón de seguridad... la bolsa de aire no se abrió.

Kat: hay una costilla rota... Brown, te atreves a intubar?

Cristopher: Bueno Dra. Fischer

Kat: Yosh… llama a Cirugía y diles que tenemos un paciente por favor... Christopher, cuidado con los dientes... preparen un tubo numero 8... eso es, vas muy bien. Ves las cuerdas?

Cristopher: Estoy adentro..

Kat: Felicitaciones... ahora bombéalo.

Elizabeth: Kat... bienvenida, que me tienes

Kat: Gracias, te tengo una rotura de costilla y una lesión facial

Elizabeth: (mientras mira las placas)... me lo llevo, ayúdame a subirlo...

Haleh: Necesito a alguien en triaje

Kat: Brown... ayuda a subirlo, pero vuelves... Elizabeth, te veo mas tarde.

Cuando Kat camina hacia triaje, se observa a Luka y a Carter muy ocupados con sus respectivos pacientes.

Kat: que necesitas Haleh?

Haleh: Sospecho de una apendicitis en esta mujer, el problema es que no tiene con quien dejar a su bebé. Su nombre es Ann

(Mientras le examina)

Kat: Ann, me temo que debemos operarte

Ann: Y mi bebé?

Kat: no tienes con quien dejarlo?

Ann: mi marido viene viajando desde Texas... sabe que estoy acá, pero no tengo a nadie..

Kat: Ingresaré al bebé como paciente y me encargaré de él... Kerry no está?

Haleh: No...

Kat: Mejor aun.

Abby: Vengo por la paciente con la apendicitis..

Kay: Es ella

Abby: Y el bebé

Kat: Es de la paciente... nosotros nos encargaremos.

Ann: Su nombre es Jack

Abby sube a la paciente, Kat toma un brazalete, identifica al bebé, lo pone en una cunita y le vigila mientras atiende otros pacientes.

En eso el bebé se pone a llorar y Kat le va a ver, justo en el instante en que Carter sale de una sala tras haber declarado a un paciente muerto y se encuentra con la imagen de Kat con el bebé en sus brazos haciéndolo dormir.

Carter se queda mirándola desde lejos y en silencio... se escucha como Kat le canta una canción de cuna en español... el bebé deja de llorar y se estaba quedando dormido... Carter miraba a su mujer y le inspiraba una ternura inmensa.

Connie: Kat... la madre ya despertó, quiere verle

Kat: Gracias Connie, yo lo subo

Kat sube con el bebé y Carter suspira.

Susan: que te sucede?

Carter: Nunca había visto a Kat con un bebé en brazos... se veía preciosa

Susan: Quieres un bebé?

Carter: No es mala idea... no lo hemos planificado aun, pero me dieron ganas

Tras dejar al bebé, Kat y Elizabeth pueden conversar

Elizabeth: Y como estuvieron las Bahamas...

Kat: excelente... muy relajado, unas verdaderas vacaciones

Elizabeth: Me alegro

Kat: lo que sí he notado, que me cansé mas de lo normal los últimos días... y eso que no hicimos mucho y hoy amanecí mal del estomago... anoche vomité

Elizabeth: que extraño?, Ven que te tomo una muestra de sangre

Ya en el laboratorio, se encuentran con Susan

Susan: que sucede?

Elizabeth: esperamos unos resultados

Kat: No le digas nada a John... tu sabes lo exagerado que se pone.

Elizabeth: Ya los tengo... no es nada grave

Kat: Y entonces?

Elizabeth: Cuándo fue tu ultimo periodo?

Kat: antes de irme a Bahamas...

Elizabeth: Felicitaciones... estas embarazada

Kat pone una cara de asombro

Kat esta por terminar su turno... John esta con un paciente bastante complicado

Kat: Te espero en casa

Carter: Muy bien... cenamos juntos?

Kat: Claro que si y le da un beso

Kat pasa a una tienda a comprar algunas cosas, y se encuentra con un traje para bebé que no puede evitar comprar.

Ya en casa... Kat dispuso de la mesa para cenar, en eso llega John.

Carter: hola mi amor

Kat: Hola cariño

Carter: Y como estuvo tu día...

Kat: Bueno... te tengo un regalo ( le extiende un paquete a John)

Carter: (abre el regalo y se encuentra con un traje de bebé) Que sucede?... qué es esto? no me digas que...

Kat: Si, estoy embarazada... vamos a ser padres

Carter se queda mudo... se levanta, la toma en sus brazos, la levanta y la besa

Carter: Es en serio?

Kat: Si, aquí tengo el examen y mañana es el ultra sonido

Carter: (Emocionado) Hoy cuando te vi con ese bebe... solo pensaba en que ojalá hubiese sido mío, y ahora sé que vamos a tener a nuestro bebé.

Kat: estaba nerviosa, no sabia como ibas a reaccionar, todo es tan inesperado

Carter: No importa... es nuestro bebé... Dios, vamos a ser padres!!

Al otro día en obstetricia...

Coburn: Kat, acomódate y quédate muy quieta

John le toma la mano... de pronto se oye un fuerte latido cardiaco

Carter: ese es...

Coburn: si, ese es su hijo o hija... tiene un buen tamaño, buen movimientos fetales y tres semanas de gestación... bueno, a tomar mas leche y te llevas estas vitaminas.

Kat: Gracias Janet

Al salir de la consulta

Kat: Te amo, gracias por este regalo, me haces tan feliz

Carter: Tu también me haces tan feliz... sin ti esto no seria posible.

Ya en la ER

Elizabeth y Susan: Y... como les fue?

Carter: Les presento al bebe Carter Fischer, de tres semanas de gestación (mientras muestra la foto del ultra sonido con una sonrisa que no el cabe en la cara)

Todos: Felicitaciones a ambos!

Kat: gracias... gracias a todos

En eso llega Abby

Abby: que sucede?

Kat: Hola Abby, no pasa nada, solo que nos convertiremos en padres

Abby: (Mirando la foto) Hey felicitaciones

Ya en casa... Carter no puede de dejar de ver el video del ultra sonido... está solo en la habitación, ya que Kat esta en la sala hablando por teléfono con sus familiares... siente el latido cardiaco del bebé y se emociona. Carter camina despacio hacia la sala, entra lentamente y abraza a su mujer. Ella deja el teléfono, se gira, lo abraza y lo besa, le toma la mano y se la lleva a su vientre... Carter sonríe, se agacha, le desabrocha un par de botones de la blusa, dejando el vientre al descubierto y lo besa... Kat sonríe y se agacha... ambos se sientan en el suelo para disfrutar el momento al calor de la Chimenea.


	11. Esperando

Esperando 

Kat y John están muy entusiasmados con la idea de ser padres, el bebé se desarrolla normalmente y Kat no ha tenido muchas molestias en sus 4 meses de embarazo.

Haleh: Cómo te fue en la clase de Lamaze?

Carter: Bien...

Haleh: Y Kat?

Carter: Llega más tarde... hoy trabaja medio día nada más

Malik: Y ya saben lo que es?

Carter: Hemos decidido que será sorpresa... aunque yo no estoy muy convencido, pero Kat desea saber el sexo solo cuando nazca

Carter se pone a atender a varios pacientes, hasta que llega uno que lo descoloca por completo.

Paramédico: Necesitamos ayuda

Carter: que sucede...

Paramédico: Es un bebé de tres meses que tiene dificultades respiratorias y una malformación cardiaca, lo trae su padre y su hermana.

Carter: Y la madre...

Paramédico: Murió en el parto.

Carter se pone pálido, y piensa en Kat.

Carter: Ya, instalemos monitores y oxigeno

Kerry: Hay líquido en los pulmones...

Malik: El pulso está bajando...

Carter: demonios... tendremos que intubar

Carter procede a intubarlo muy nervioso, cuando lo logra exclama: Necesito conversar con el medico tratante de su malformación, y manténgalo bien vigilado, cualquier alteración me llaman.

Al salir de trauma uno

Padre: Doctor... Como está mi hijo?

Carter: Señor

Padre: Patrick Collins

Carter: Sr. Collins, su hijo esta muy grave...

Patrick: si, lo sé, cuando nació no les daban mas de un mes de vida, pero ya tienes tres meses... tiene una cardiopatía y hoy tuvo una apnea y por eso lo traje.

Carter: La situación es critica... si no responde al tratamiento que le pusimos...

Patrick: (Interrumpiéndolo) Lo sé, tiene muchas posibilidades de morir.

Carter: Si gusta puede entrar a acompañarlo...

Patrick: Puedo ir con mi hija?

Carter: Claro

Carter observa como padre e hija se sientan a acompañar al bebé... la hija no tiene mas de 6 años.

Kerry viene con los exámenes del bebé

Kerry: John... ese bebito va a morir

Carter: No puede ser...

Kerry: sus pulmones están llenos de liquido... y si malformación cardiaca impide una buena circulación de la sangre... de esta noche no va a pasar... le digo yo al padre?

Carter: (Un poco turbado) No te preocupes, yo hablo con él

Carter entra a la salita

Carter: Sr. Collins... tenemos que hablar

Patrick: Dígame Dr.

Carter: Es preferible que sea en privado

Patrick: Ally, cuida bien de tu hermanito mientras salgo.

Ally: Muy bien papá

En el pasillo

Carter: Sr., los exámenes de su hijo, nos indican que el daño es grave... no creemos que sobreviva más allá de esta noche.

Patrick: Me lo temía (se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas), gracias Dr.

Patrick vuelve a la salita y Carter siente una angustia tremenda... como nunca antes la había sentido

Mientras tanto en las afueras del County sen encuentran Elizabeth y Kat... Elizabeth no viene sola

Kat: Hola Elizabeth

Elizabeth: Hola Kat

Kat: Hola Ella, como estas?

Ella: Muy bien... hoy aprendí una historia sobre la granja que me contaron en la escuela.

Kat: Que bien... y que animal te gustó más

Ella: Los cerditos

Elizabeth: Me falló la niñera, así que tengo que dejarla en la guardería...

Carter estaba en la salita llenado unas fichas cuando Malik abre la puerta y le dice: Carter... el bebé está empeorando

Carter corre a verle y se encuentra con que el bebé ya esta a punto de morir

Carter: Sr. ... , si quiere lo podemos ventilar y mantenerlo con vida...

Patrick: No, no es necesario... déjelo ir. (Mira a su hija) Ally, despídete del bebé, ya que se va a ir al cielo con mamá.

Ally: Adiós bebé... mándale un beso a mamá

El bebé baja sus latidos cardiacos y finalmente muere

Carter: Lo siento Sr.

Carter sale de la habitación con una pena inmensa y se pone a llorar en una salita. Esto lo ha afectado demasiado... será porque está a meses de convertirse en padre.

Mientras tanto Kat y Elizabeth atienden a unos heridos de un accidente en auto

Chofer: Todo por esquivar a ese ciervo que se cruzó

Elizabeth: Hay solo rasguños, iré a ver al paciente de al lado

Kat: Elizabeth, creo que te necesitamos acá... posiblemente hay que extirpar el bazo

Elizabeth: Si, es así... y hay que reparar esta muñeca rota.

Lydia: Elizabeth... te llaman de la guardería, dicen que Ella se queja de hambre.

Elizabeth: Dios... quien está en cirugía?

Kat: Dorset

Elizabeth: Lydia, por favor dile a Dorset que venga a buscar a este paciente y yo me voy a almorzar con mi hija.

Kat y Elizabeth salen de la sala

Kat: Puedo acompañarlas?

Elizabeth: Claro que si... será un gusto

En la salita de urgencias

Ella, Elizabeth y Kat comen tranquilas

Kat: Realmente te admiro... trabajar y ser mamá... eres increíble

Elizabeth: No sigas, igual no es tan difícil

Ella: Mi mamá es una súper mamá... mamita, te amo.

Elizabeth: (Tomándola en brazos) Yo te amo mi pequeña.

Kat: Sabes... a veces me da un poco de susto ser mamá.

Elizabeth: No te preocupes, es súper normal, pero cuando tienes a tu bebé en brazos... sientes que harías cualquier cosa por él. Tranquila, vas a ser una muy buena madre y John un muy buen padre.

Kat: Gracias Elizabeth... me hizo bien conversar contigo.

Kat sale de la salita y busca a Carter

Kat: Malik, has visto a John?

Malik: Subió a la azotea… tuvo un día muy duro.

Kat sube y se encuentra a John aun alterado por su paciente.

Kat: Que sucede amor?

Carter: Hoy vi morir a un bebé de tres meses... y su padre había quedado viudo, me dio un poco de miedo... me da miedo el parto, lo que pueda suceder... no sé... estaremos listos?

Kat: Abrazándolo... bueno, yo también estaba con un poco de susto de no poder hacerlo bien, pero hoy... vi a Elizabeth con Ella... y creo que todo saldrá muy bien, creo que podemos.

Carter: Te amo... los amo (hablándole a la barriga de Kat)

Kat: Yo te amo muchísimo... te amamos como no te puedes imaginar

Carter y Kat bajan y ven salir al mismo tiempo a Elizabeth con Ella y al padre del bebé con su hija. Carter le dice a Kat: Ya veremos lo que se nos viene y como lo solucionaremos, lo importante es que nos tenemos uno al otro. Kat, lo abraza y lo besa.

Carter y Kat van camino a casa... Kat va manejando y Carter lleva una de sus manos en el vientre de ella. Al llegar a casa la abraza muy fuerte... se ve como ambos se van a dormir.

Alrededor de la media noche Carter se da cuenta de que Kat no está en la cama... ni en la habitación. Se levanta rápidamente y se pone a buscarla en la casa... pensó que estaba en el escritorio, ya que se veía la luz del computador encendido... se asoma a mirarla y no estaba. En la pantalla había una ventana de un texto abierto y una conversación de mensajero instantáneo que ya había concluido... era Erin, su cuñada.

Carter no puede evitar leer la conversación... no es sobre nada grave, Erin contaba las novedades en Chile, mientras que Kat le comentaba que estaban todos muy bien por Chicago. Es en ese momento que Carter siente a su perro correr, se asoma a la ventana y divisa a Kat sentada a la orilla de la piscina jugando con el perro... Carter sale a buscarla.

Carter: Hey... me asustaste

Kat: Lo siento... es que no tenia sueño...

Carter: Y por qué no me despertaste?

Kat: No, te veías tan lindo durmiendo... eras como un bebé... estuve mucho rato mirando como dormías, además me fui al computador y conversé con Erin.

Carter: Sucede algo?

Kat: No... solo que sentí que hoy fue un día muy intenso... ver todas esas situaciones en que los niños estaban tan vulnerables, y nosotros aquí, esperando a este bebé... me pone un poco nerviosa.

Carter: Yo también estoy nervioso, pero me fascina la idea de un bebé revolucionando la casa, eso sí tenemos que hacer tantos arreglos... la pieza del bebé, la piscina... nuestro perro.

Kat: Seremos padres... eso si que es crecer...

En ese momento Carter la abraza y ella se aprieta contra el, mientras el perro los lame y salta alrededor de ellos.

Carter: Te amo mucho... no sé que haría sin ti

Kat: Yo también te amo... eres todo para mí.


	12. Rehenes

Rehenes 

Han pasado ya 6 meses, el bebé de Kat y Carter se desarrolla muy bien y con normalidad.

Vemos a Kat en la ducha, al salir se sonríe porque siente patear a su bebe. Acaricia su vientre como una forma de calmarlo.

Kat se viste, toma su delantal y su bolso y se va a tomar desayuno.

Margaret: Sra. Katia, buenos días.

Kat: Buenos días Margaret, como estas?

Margaret: Muy bien... tome, aquí esta su leche y sus vitaminas

Kat: Muchas gracias (y se toma las pastillas)

Margaret: a que hora vuelve hoy?

Kat: Vuelvo en la noche... me tomo un taxi y llego rápido.

Margaret: Y el Sr. John?

Kat: Él sale ahora en la mañana... Dios, esa es la hora?... voy a llegar tarde.

Kat toma un tren, al llegar al County toma un periódico y lo va leyendo

Kat: Hola Jerry

Kat: Hola Dra. Fischer

Kat: Has visto a mi marido?

Kat: En la salita

Kat va hacia la salita y se encuentra a John durmiendo en el sillón. Con cuidado abre su casillero, se pone su delantal y su estetoscopio, guarda sus cosas, contempla una foto que se sacaron con John en algún lugar de Chicago, cierra su casillero, se acerca a John y le besa suavemente en los labios.

Kat: Cuidado con tu cuello... te puedes lastimar

Carter: (Despertando) Mmmm... hola (le besa), como has estado?

Kat: Bien... el bebé ha estado un poco inquieto hoy... ha pateado mucho

Carter: (Abrazando el vientre de Kat y dándole un beso) Hola bebé... pórtese bien con mamá hoy, que tiene que trabajar todo el día... te amo. (mirando a Kat) Y a ti te amo también.

Kat: y yo te amo mas... cuanto te queda?

Carter: Media hora

Kat: Ya (lo besa rápidamente) me voy a trabajar.

Carter sale del County y se dirige hacia un centro comercial... quiere darle una sorpresa a Kat.

Susan, Kat y Luka son los médicos de este turno... era un día extraño, ya que había muy pocos pacientes para atender.

Susan: El frío esta alejando a la clientela

Luka: Tienes razón, triaje está limpio... hey Kat como se ha portado ese bebé?

Kat: Bien... solo que anoche y hoy en la mañana ha pateado mucho... le siento inquieto... termino con una paciente y vengo a charlar.

Jerry: Hey escuchen

TV: acaba de ocurrir un asalto en el banco nacional, realizado por una banda de 4 delincuentes, dos de los cuales están heridos... han huido con dirección desconocida.

Susan: Es la sucursal de dos cuadras mas allá

Cuando en ese instante aparecen dos tipos por la puerta de la ER, uno apunta a Luka y el otro a Jerry.

Hombre: Nadie se mueve... hasta que nos atiendan.

Luka: Muy bien... si bajas esa pistola, podremos atenderte

Todos bajan las pistolas, menos el que apuntaba a Jerry.

Hombre: Bien, no quiero ni guardias ni policías

Luka: Nosotros no hemos llamado a nadie.

Justo en ese momento sale Kat hacia al pasillo

Kat: Luka... necesito...

El hombre la apunta. Kat levanta sus manos y se queda quieta.

Luka: Bájale el arma, ella también es doctora.

Hombre: Dra. No se le ocurra hacer ningún movimiento brusco ni llamar a nadie... tu (apunta a Chuny) avisa que no pueden recibir a ningún paciente, ni del hospital ni de afuera.

Luka: Se darán cuenta... esto es una sala de urgencias

Hombre: No me importa... acá no llega nadie... que estas esperando para llamar!!

Chuny llama a todos los servicios, mientras Jerry avisa por radio de que el County no puede recibir a ningún tipo de paciente.

Malik: Dr. Kovac... la policía esta afuera

Hombre: Quién los llamó?!

Luka: Seguramente te han seguido

Riiing... Riiing

Jerry: Urgencias... es la policía, quieren hablar con alguien...

Paralelamente Carter está comprando una cuna y algunos materiales para decorar la que seria la habitación del bebé. También compra un poco de ropa y de juguetes, entre ellos un pequeño equipo de doctor. También compra un regalito a Kat, y unas flores... no tenia idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mientras tanto en la ER

Hombre: Dr... (apuntando a Luka con la pistola) hable Ud. Con los policías... no se le ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez...

Luka: (Tomando el teléfono) Aló?... si, habla el Dr. Luka Kovac, no, no hay pacientes...

Hombre 2: Me siento mal (se desploma en el suelo)

Hombre 1: Fred... Ud. (apunta a Lewis) atiéndalo

El hombre comienza a convulsionar

Susan: Malik, ayúdame... necesito llevarlo a una sala.

Hombre: Ud. Dra... (apuntando con la pistola a Kat)

Kat: Fischer

Hombre: Quiero que me revise esta herida (le muestra la palma de la mano y un rasguño en la cara)

Kat: Muy bien... pero necesito que una enfermera me acompañe.

Hombre: Muy bien.

Afuera del County... Kerry se paseaba de un lado hacia otro, Anspaugh llegaba en ese momento.

Anspaugh: Quiénes están adentro?

Kerry: Kovac, Lewis, Malik, Chuny, Jerry y Fischer.

Anspaugh: Fischer, la mujer de Carter, la embarazada. Dios... Y el resto…

Kerry: No alcanzaron a entrar... gracias a Dios

Anspaugh: Y pacientes?

Kerry: Los desalojaron a todos... (Dirigiéndose al jefe de policía) Cuando podremos rescatar a mi gente?

Teniente: Estamos negociando... hay un Dr. Que nos ha ayudado bastante... un tal Kovac

Kerry: Si, es de los nuestros. Hay una de las doctoras que tiene 6 meses de embarazo... así que cuidado.

Teniente. Lo tendremos en cuenta.

Mientras tanto, Carter llega a su casa, baja del auto las compras que hizo y se pone a armar la cuna y a decorar la pieza... a medio día, decide poner las noticias... las escucha mientras trabaja, hasta que...

TV: Estamos a las afueras del County General Hospital de Chicago, lugar en el cual el personal del equipo de Urgencias ha sido tomado como rehenes por parte de la banda que asalto esta mañana el Banco Nacional...

Carter al escuchar esto sale corriendo de la casa, toma el auto y se va lo más rápido que puede al County... al mismo tiempo llama a Kat al celular

En el hospital, Kat y Chuny revisan al sujeto.

Kat: y como te llamas?

Hombre: Paul... y ese colgante?

Kat: Es el símbolo de la medicina... me lo regalo mi esposo.

Paul: Y cuantos meses tiene (trata de tocar la barriga de Kat, pero ella se gira en busca de unas vendas)

Kat: Seis

Suena el celular de Kat... ella reconoce el timbre de llamado.

Kat: es mi esposo... no debe saber nada, por eso me llama

Paul: Contesta... dile que estas bien y que no llame más... sé breve.

Kat: (contestando) John...

Carter: estas bien?

Kat: No puedo hablar ahora... estoy con un paciente, estoy bien... estamos bien

Paul: Te dije breve... (y la apunta. Kat cierra los ojos)

Kat: Me debo ir... te amo ( Y corta)

Carter: Kay... Kay... (se oye el ruido del teléfono colgado) Maldición.

Paul; Muy bien

Kat: (sus manos temblaban) Se notaba alterado

Chuny: Te sientes bien?

Kat: Necesito sentarme. (Chuny le alcanza un piso)

Paul: Cuánto falta?

Kat: Corto este hilo y esta listo (corta el hilo)

Paul: gracias preciosas... hey, Dra. Que tu esposo no haga ninguna locura... solo así te volverá a ver.

Paul sale hacia el pasillo y Kat se da media vuelta y una lagrima rueda por su mejilla. Chuny le abraza

Carter llega a la ER, la cual esta toda cercada.

Carter: Soy medico de aquí, y mi mujer esta adentro...

Kerry: John..., por aquí!

Carter: Se ha sabido algo

Kerry: Luka es el vocero... el ha estado negociando

Carter: Y no pueden hacer nada...

Kerry: los sujetos no quieren soltar a los rehenes... hasta que la policía se vaya.

En el mesón de recepción...

Riiing

Luka: Alo?... Quieren hablar contigo.

Paul: que sucede?

Luka: capturaron al otro... ha confesado todo.

Paul: ese bastardo...

Susan: Tu compañero esta muy grave... necesito subirlo para que lo operen... si no, morirá

Paul: Haga lo que quiera... (se lleva la pistola hacia el pecho, bajo la mirada horrorizada de todos)

Luka: Todos al suelo. !!

BANG!!

Afuera

Carter: Hubo un disparo... Hagan algo!!!

Teniente: El Dr. Kovac, informa que uno de los delincuentes se acaba de disparar en el pecho y el otro necesita cirugía... dice que abrirá las puertas.

En eso se ve salir a Luka agitando su delantal con las manos en alto.

Luka: No disparen... soy médico

Teniente: Es uno de los rehenes... no disparen... ahora, saquen a las victimas.

La policía entra a la ER, y ven como Susan y Kat Intentan reanimar al delincuente que necesita cirugía, mientras Paul estaba en el suelo muerto.

Susan: Si lo subimos ahora, lo podemos salvar.

Kat: Lo esperan en pabellón hay que llevarlo.

Los policías las detienen y les informan que bajaran a buscar al paciente, pero ellas como rehenes deben salir.

Van saliendo de a uno... Jerry, Chuny, Susan y finalmente Kat

Carter le divisa y sale a su encuentro

Carter: Kay... Kay!

Kat: Oh… John ( Kat se echa en los brazos de John y se pone a llorar)

Carter: Estas bien?... Te hicieron daño?

Kat: (entre sollozos) Estoy bien... no me hicieron nada... solo fue el susto.

Carter la abraza, le besa el pelo: Mi niña... ya todo esta bien... ya estas aquí, conmigo.

Kerry: Estas bien Kat?

Kat asiente con la cabeza.

Kerry: los policías necesitan tu declaración, y después te iras a examinar a obstetricia

Kat: Muy bien... Luka... Gracias por tu actuar

Luka: Solo fue el instinto...

Teniente: Dr. Kovac... su instinto fue lo que los mantuvo a salvo, felicitaciones por su negociación.

Ya en los jardines de la casa Carter...

Carter: Baja con cuidado

Kat: Ya tranquilo... esta todo bien, los exámenes dicen que esta todo normal

Carter: (Abrazándola muy fuerte) Tuve tanto miedo de perderte.

Kat: Cuando llamaste... ahí pensé en que no te volvería a ver... (aferrándose a Carter) Te amo.

Carter: Yo también te amo... hey, yo te tenia una sorpresa... pero con eso se arruino todo.

Kat: Que ibas a hacer...

Carter la lleva hacia la pieza del bebé y le muestra lo que alcanzo a trabajar y lo que compró

Kat: Dios... esto es hermoso

Carter: Lo quería tener listo para cuando volvieras, pero vi las noticias y me fui hacia el County... (Kat le besa)

Kat: No importa… es maravilloso

Carter : Te amo (acaricia el vientre de Kat)

Mas tarde... en la habitación de los Carter Fischer, Kat estaba aun nerviosa... solo miraba por la ventana como llovía. Estaba envuelta en una bata y con el pelo aun mojado... Carter estaba en la ducha.

Carter: Kay... (mirándola) que sucede?

Kat: Nada... aun estoy un poco inquieta...

Carter: Ya... ha pasado todo (la abraza por detrás y le acaricia el vientre), estamos juntos y a salvo.

En eso el bebé patea el vientre y Carter lo ha sentído... la cara de Carter se ilumina.

Kat: Viste... te ha reconocido... sabe que lo amas


	13. El Nacimiento

El Nacimiento 

Kat esta a una semana de la fecha aproximada del parto, por eso mismo Carter esta trabajando a full esta semana, para poder tener la próxima semana libre, frente a cualquier cosa.

Kat esta haciendo unas ultimas compras para el bebé y para su estadía en la clínica.

Mientras tanto en la ER:

Haleh: Carter... viene un accidente múltiple en la carretera.

Carter: Faltan médicos... llama a Jing Mei y a Corday

Empezaron a llegar los heridos, muchos eran de gravedad. Carter y las enfermeras clasificaban enfermos, mientras Corday dirigía a los internos.

Corday: por que estas solo?

Carter: Susan esta enferma, Jing Mei viene en camino al igual que Gallant.

Al mismo tiempo Kat paseaba por el centro comercial, cuando le viene una pequeña contracción.

Peatón: Señora... se siente bien?

Kat: Si... es solo una contracción... me iré a casa.

Ya en el taxi Kat hace unas llamadas.

Kat: Margaret... si, todo esta bien, pero debes llevar la maleta que esta a orillas de la cama al hospital, al County... el parto se va a adelantar... Gracias, nos vemos allá.

Vuelve a tomar el teléfono y llama.

Kat: Aló, Frank... Habla la Dra. Fischer

Frank: Dígame Dra.

Kat: Avisa a obstetricia que me estén esperando en la puerta de urgencia y avísale a John que el parto se adelantó por favor.

Frank: A cuanto esta...

Kat: a siete minutos del County

Haleh: que sucede?

Frank: (le hace el gesto de que se espere un poco) Dra. Coburn... llamó la Dra. Fischer, dice que se prepare porque el parto se esta adelantando.

Haleh corre donde Carter: John! Prepárate, Kat viene a dar a luz.

Carter: Que?!

Haleh: El parto se le adelantó.

Carter sale a recibirla: Cómo estas?

Kat: las contracciones son mas frecuentes, y me esta doliendo un poco.

Haleh: vamos que te esperan en obstetricia

Kat: John... no subes?

Haleh: John, vete, yo voy con ella y te llamo

Carter: estoy solo y hay un accidente múltiple... déjame dejar a cargo a alguien...

Ya en la sala de partos

Kat: Me esta doliendo demasiado... llamen a John

Coburn: Esta buscando a alguien que lo cubra...

En ER...

Carter: Dios, no paran de llegar heridos y mi mujer está arriba pariendo a mi hijo... y yo aquí

Malik; Como? Kat no tenia fecha para la próxima semana?

Carter: Así era, pero se adelantó

En eso aparece Jing Mei en escena...

Jing Mei: ya llegue

Carter: Gracias a Dios... ahora subo a ver a Kat

Jing Mei: Esta arriba?

Carter: si, el parto se adelantó.

Jing Mei: Buena suerte

Llega John a la sala de partos

Kat: Gracias a Dios... llegaste, (respirando) me duele.

Coburn: ahora que el padre llegó, es hora de pujar... con todas tus fuerzas Kat

Kat empieza a pujar

Carter: Eso es... vamos cariño

Coburn: Bien, ya esta coronando... Carter, ves a tu hijo

Carter: Si, veo su cabeza

Coburn. Vamos Kat... puja fuerte...

Kat puja y se escucha un llanto.

Coburn: listo... ha nacido un varoncito... felicitaciones, papá, venga a cortar el cordón y a identificar a tu hijo.

Carter corta el cordón umbilical y le pone el brazalete de identificación al bebé... le acerca el niño a Kat.

Kat lloraba de la emoción, tomó a su bebé: mi niño... mi niño lindo... te amo... y a ti también John... gracias por este regalo mi amor.

Carter: Gracias a ti, mi amor... te amo.

Coburn: Ya chicos... me llevo al bebé, para examinarlo y para que descanses.

Tras un rato, Kat esta en una sala acompañada por Carter, esperando que traigan al bebé.

Enfermera: Hola... me parece que estaban esperando a este caballero

Kat: Gracias

Carter: Hola bebito

Kat: (recibiendo al bebé) Hola bebé... hola pequeño

Enfermera: ya le tienen nombre?

Carter: dios, no lo hemos pensado... te avisamos, ok?

Kat: Y... como le vamos a llamar?

Carter: No quiero ponerle algún nombre que ya se ocupó en alguna de las familias

Kat: Tienes razón.

Carter: Que te parece James?

Kat: James Carter Fischer?... mmm no sé

Carter: Tienes razón.

Kat: Matthew?

Carter: No... Kat, que te parece el nombre, Scott?

Kat: Scott Carter Fischer... suena muy bien.

Carter: Será Scott entonces.

Kat pone de frente al bebé y le dice: Bienvenido a la familia y al mundo Scott Carter Fischer.

Toc – Toc.

Carter: Adelante

Haleh y Chuny: Podemos ver a los nuevos padres?

Kat: Adelante... Chicas, les presento a Scott Carter Fischer.

Haleh: Hola pequeño...

Toc – Toc:

Luka y Elizabeth: Podemos conocer a al bebé?

Carter: Adelante

Elizabeth: Oh.. que precioso es... y como se llama?

Kat: Scott Carter Fischer.

Elizabeth: Chicos… es precioso

Luka: Felicitaciones… se ve muy saludable

Kat: Ven Elizabeth... tómalo.

Elizabeth: Hola Scott... hola pequeño

Carter y Kat están llenos de alegría, y Carter abraza y besa a Kat

Elizabeth devuelve el bebé a Kat, y todos se quedan acompañando a la nueva familia.


	14. Un Gran Susto Parte 1

**Un gran susto (Parte uno)**

Es una guardia nocturna en el County, Susan y Kat están de turno, mientras Romano merodea por los pasillos.

Romano: Nada para los cirujanos... ni un solo trauma, que desperdicio.

Katia: Dr. Romano, por favor, en cuanto aparezca algo para Ud. le llamamos

En eso aparece Malik: Chicas les aviso que viene un intento de suicidio...

Salen hacia la llegada de ambulancias y mientras esperan conversan cosas de chicas, en eso llega la ambulancia.

Paramédico: Su nombre es Thomas, tiene 18 años, lo encontró su compañero de cuarto en la universidad... había pastillas y alcohol tirado en el piso.

Susan: que pastillas?

Paramédicos: Solo barbitúricos... pero como tres frascos... eso es lo que yo alcance a recolectar.

Tras ellos se ve al compañero de Thomas llegar al County

James: Quiero pasar... es mi amigo

Kat: No puedes (mientras se lo lleva a la sala de espera)

James: Llegue a casa y lo encontré tirado en su dormitorio... había botellas de vodka y muchos frascos de pastillas para dormir... aquí traje algunas.

Kat las toma y las lee. Son todas iguales, el mismo medicamento. Se los guarda en el bolsillo. – mira, debo informar que es lo que tomó, pero no te muevas de aquí ok?.

Kat corre hacia la sala: Se ha tomado más de tres frascos de Dormonid.

Susan: Averigua las razones y que su amigo llame a sus padres... estamos haciendo lavado de estomago.

Yosh: La oximetría baja...

Kat: Yo lo intubo... dadme un tubo del 12

Kat seriamente lo intuba, el pulso mejora al igual que la oxiengación... pero sus pupilas aun no responden.

Susan: Llamen a terapia intensiva,,, avisen que en cuento lo estabilicemos lo llevamos.

Kat sale en busca de James. Este la encuentra en el pasillo.

James: Dra. Como va Tom?

Kat: Aun es muy temprano para decirlo... sabes algún motivo por el cual haya tomado una decisión así. ?

James: Ha sido un periodo muy duro con él... los resultados en la universidad no han sido los que él esperaba... ha tenido problemas económicos y su madre murió hace muy poco... pero nunca pensé que llegara a esto.

En eso se les acerca Susan.

Ya lo hemos estabilizado... pero aun no responde, solo queda esperar. Ahora se lo llevan a cuidado intensivo. Tiene algún familiar cerca?

James: si, los llamé en cuanto me dijeron que lo traían para acá.

Susan: Espera que venga su familia y luego suben... hiciste un buen trabajo chico.

Sin que se dieran cuenta amanece en Chicago.

Susan: Mira, ya son las 8 de la mañana...

En eso por la puerta de urgencias aparece Carter, con su pequeño hijo en brazos.

Ha pasado casi un año del nacimiento de Scott Carter Fischer, y junto con Ella son los pequeños más queridos de la sala de urgencias. Hoy Scott tiene control pediátrico y después se quedará en la guardería.

Pero que grande esta este niño!! – Exclama Haleh... Dios, pero si hace 6 semanas estaba más pequeño.

Carter: así es, de hecho ya creció 6 centímetros más.

Chuny: Y mírale sus ojos... cada vez se parece más a ti.

Susan: Pero la sonrisa es de Kat.

Era cierto, Scott tiene los ojos, el cabello y la nariz de su padre... pero la sonrisa es de Katia sin lugar a dudas.

Katia: Donde están mis dos amores – va y toma en brazos a Scott-

Cómo estas pequeño... Que hiciste anoche con papá?

Carter: Ven... ya he pasado a segundo plano

Kat: No te pongas celoso de tu hijo, hombre... además sabes que me hago el tiempo para los dos. (Va y lo besa.)

Scott se alegra mucho al ver a mamá... es un bebé muy sociable y alegre. Siempre le regala una sonrisa a la gente que conoce. Cuando ve a mamá, Scott parlotea expresivamente

Carter: Como ha estado la guardia.

Kat: Nos agotó un muchacho que se tomo varios frascos de barbitúricos... te juro que me duele la cabeza.

Carter de su bolsillo saca un frasco de aspirinas y se lo extiende a Kat

Kat lo recibe y se lo echa al bolsillo... mientras Scott repite su balbuceo favorito "Bau bau bash" y se ríe feliz... Carter lo mira serio y le dice mientras lo mira fijamente: Pa- pá (en español) Da – Dy

Luka lo observa y se ríe: No lo presiones enseñándole dos idiomas a la vez... por favor, es un niño.

Carter se ríe y Kat los mira embelesada.

Carter se lleva al pequeño hacia pediatría para su control medico, mientras Kat sigue en su guardia de 24 horas.

Carter: Ya Scott, despídase de mamá

Scott hace el gesto con la mano del adiós y balbucea su clásico "Bash"

Ahora son Luka y Kat quienes asumen el turno, Carter se incorpora en la noche cuando Kat se vaya a casa con Scott. Es hora de empezar a atender pacientes.

Kat: Señor Davidson, que le sucede?

Sr. Davidson: Me caí jugando baseball y me ha dolido el tobillo desde ayer... lo tengo muy inflamado.

Kat lo examina muy seria, el dolor de cabeza la esta matando. Le da la orden de una radiografía al Sr. Davidson y se va al baño para tomarse la pastilla que su marido le dio hace un rato.

Paralelamente John esta con Scott en el pediatra. Éste lo encuentra muy bien y que esta muy bien sociabilizado, le recomienda eso si que empiece a compartir más con otros niños, así que le da el pase para la guardería.

Antes de llevarlo a la guardería, Carter se sienta en la salita a darle un biberón a Scott. Ambos son muy unidos, para Carter no hay mejor panorama que estar con su mujer y su hijo. Disfruta mudando, dando de comer, le encanta contarle cuentos y ayudarlo a dar sus primeros pasos.

Scott se toma todo el biberón. Carter lo acomoda y marchan hacia la guardería. Al llegar, él piensa que Scott se va a poner a llorar. Cual seria su sorpresa al ver que Scott se veía bastante entusiasmado por los juguetes que habían en ella. Carter le besa y se queda mirándolo un rato a través de la ventana.

De vuelta en urgencias, avisan por radio que va a llegar un herido por un atropello y que viene grave. Luka sale a recibirlo y pide que busquen a Kat para que lo ayude, le hacen sonar su beeper, pero no responde, en eso Chuny recuerda que la vio entrar al baño... Chuny corre a buscarla cuando desde el baño se oye un grito

Necesito una camilla!!! Kat esta tirada en el piso y no esta respirando bien!!!


	15. Un Gran Susto Parte 2

**Parte dos:**

Todos corren hacia el baño para ver que es lo que ha sucedido. Vemos a Kat tirada en el piso, muy hinchada y con dificultad respiratoria... la suben a una camilla y se la llevan a una de las salas de trauma. Justo en ese momento se ve a Carter acercarse a la sala para ayudar a atender al paciente... no sabia que la que estaba en la camilla era Kat, su Kat.

Carter: Que tenem.... Oh Dios!, que ha sucedido?

Luka: Creo que es una reacción alérgica... tenemos que intubarle. Sabes si ha tomado algo?

Carter: Yo le di unas aspirinas en la mañana.

Se acerca a revisarle los bolsillos, al vaciarlos se encuentra con dos frascos, el de aspirinas y el de los barbitúricos del paciente de la madrugada.

Carter: Dios... creo que se equivocó de frasco... ella es alérgica a este barbitúrico.

Luka: Bien, ya tenemos la causa... Carter definitivamente hay que intubarla.

Carter: Yo lo haré

Carter con sus manos temblorosas se acerca a su mujer para intubarla... esta a punto de hacer el procedimiento cuando entra Jerry a la sala.

Jerry: Carter, te llaman de la guardería... tu hijo esta llorando y vomitó su biberón

Carter se queda paralizado... no sabia que hacer, las dos personas que más amaba en la vida necesitaban de él... no podía dejar a su hijo llorando, pero tenia que intubar a su mujer, hasta que Luka lo hace reaccionar.

Luka: Ve por tu hijo... yo me encargo de Kat.

Carter sube las escaleras corriendo... al llegar a la guardería ve a su hijo llorando asustado, como si supiera que algo malo pasaba... Carter lo toma en brazos lo abraza fuertemente, lo calma, pero no puede evitar el ponerse a llorar.

Mientras tanto en la Urgencia

Luka: Como están los signos?

Chuny: Están estables y la oxigenación buena

Luka: Alguien sabe cuanto rato estuvo tirada...?

Chuny: Por lo menos yo no

Luka: Ya, hay que llevarla a cuidado intensivo y esperar que reaccione... esperemos que no haya daño neurológico.

Chuny: Y como se lo decimos a Carter...

Luka: El ya debe sospechar algo

Vemos bajar a Carter con Scott en sus brazos, está en otro mundo, la gente pasa delante de él en cámara lenta... Luka se le acerca.

Luka: Amigo... la estabilizamos, pero debemos esperar que reaccione... además tenemos que ver la posibilidad de que...

Carter: Si, lo sé... daño cerebral... ( y comienza a llorar)

Luka lo abraza, y le dice: No seas pesimista... tu mujer es una persona muy fuerte, ya verás como sale de esta.

Vemos a Kat en una salita, el doctor a cargo le dice a Carter que la tomografía no revela signos de daño, pero que hay que esperar que reaccione, debido a que nadie sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo con dificultad respiratoria, y que efectivamente fue la medicina equivocada la que le provocó la reacción alérgica.

Carter entra a la pieza con su hijo en brazos... se sienta al lado de su mujer y le comienza a hablar.

"Mi niña linda... mi mujer adorada... tienes que salir de esto... no me puedes dejar solo, no nos puedes dejar solos... no sé que haríamos sin ti... pequeña tienes que despertar" Mientras le hace cariño en la frente y en la mano.

Scott se había quedado dormido en el regazo de su padre... en eso despierta y mira a la cama donde está su madre acostada, apunta con su manita y dice: "Ma... ma"

Carter se alegra y comienza a felicitar a Scott: Bien pequeño, llamaste mamá a mamá... Kat...

Y ahí la vuelve a ver conectada al respirador... a Carter le baja la rabia y comienza a decirle: tienes que despertar... tienes que ver a tu hijo crecer... tienes que escucharlo hablar... tienes que estar conmigo... tenemos que hacer mas cosas juntos... recuerda nuestra promesa... te amo Kay... por favor despierta. (Se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas)

Una enfermera le trae una cunita para que Scott duerma. Carter lo acomoda, lo hace dormir y tras esto se sienta al lado de Kat, le toma la mano y llora muy bajito hasta quedarse dormido.

Ya han pasado por lo menos unas tres horas, Carter seguía ahí al lado de la cama de su mujer y con su hijo al lado. Afuera de la sala, los miraban por la ventana Luka y Chuny.

Carter estaba profundamente dormido cuando siente que alguien le aprieta la mano muy fuerte, en forma desesperada... Carter se despierta y ve que su mujer está con los ojos abiertos mirándolo con cara de que le quiten el tubo.

Carter reacciona y corre hacia el pasillo, llamando a Luka.

Carter: Luka... Kay se ha despertado... necesito que le quiten el tubo

Luka corre a ayudar a su amigo... "Kat... ya sabes como es esto, a la de tres soplas, ok". Kat solo parpadea rápidamente.

Luka le saca el tubo a Kat, Kat sopla y tose... se le nota asustada. Carter se acerca a ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Carter: Amor mío... estas bien?

Kat: Creo que me equivoque de pastilla... mi alergia... John...

Luka: No hables... descansa y llamaré al encargado para que te haga la evaluación neurológica.

Luka va por el medico a cargo, mientras Carter no deja de acariciar el rostro de su mujer... Kat aun estaba asustada... quería hablar pero no la dejaban, en eso gira la cabeza y ve a su pequeño en la cuna... abre su boca para emitir sonido, pero John le responde antes: "esta bien... estuvimos los tres juntos todo el rato"

En eso llega el doctor a revisar a Kat.

Dr.: Katia, necesito que tomes agua y que me cuentes que sucedió?

Kat: (Con una voz muy baja y muy nerviosa) En la madrugada atendí a un suicida y el amigo me entrego un frasco de las pastillas que se tomó, y yo me las guardé en el bolsillo. Después John me entregó un frasco de aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza que tenia. Fui al baño, me metí la mano al bolsillo y me tome una pastilla... tras unos instantes me comenzó a arder la cara, se me reseco la boca... tome un poco de agua pero fue muy difícil tragarla, recuerdo que me dio un mareo... y nada mas... hasta que desperté y me sentí con el tubo en la boca.

Dr.: Katia... tuviste una reacción alérgica, te equivocaste de pastilla... no te tomaste la aspirina.

Kat: Por eso me sentí tan mal

Dr.: No sabemos cuanto rato estuviste tirada en el baño... pero por tu relato no veo señales de daño cerebral... de todas maneras te haremos una serie de exámenes. Ahora los dejo solos

El Dr. Se va y Luka lo sigue

Luka: Como la ves?

Dr.: La veo muy bien... recuerda prácticamente todo y eso es una excelente señal, así que lo mas probable es que no haya problemas.

Luka: Gracias

Mientras tanto Carter estaba contemplando a su mujer... aun estaba muy nervioso.

Kat: Perdóname... no quise asustarte

Carter: Lo sé... pensé que te me ibas... Luka y Chuny te sacaron, todo fue tan rápido... verte ahí en la camilla sin reaccionar...No lo hagas nunca mas (le besa los labios suavemente)

Se escucha a Scott despertarse.

Carter: Debes tener hambre mi pequeño... voy a conseguirte un biberón

Kat: John...te amo

Carter se acerca a la puerta y le pide a Chuny que le consiga un biberón para Scott

Carter: (sentándose al lado de Kay y dejando a Scott en sus brazos) Sabes, mientras estabas inconsciente, Scott te llamó mamá

Kat: En serio... mi pequeño bebé... me has llamado mamá y yo no te escuché, pequeño mío...oye y lo dijo en español o en inglés?

Carter: En español... parece que es más fácil mamá que mommy (y le besa la frente)

Kat: (mirando a su hijo) Ese es mi pequeño... ya dijiste mamá y la mamá no te escuchó... no importa... ya me lo dirás millones de veces. Te amo... los amo a los dos.

Kat sienta a Scott mirando hacia Carter y le pregunta: Y él quién es?

Scott levanta su manita... apunta hacia John y le dice: "Pa – pá" (en español)

Carter no lo puede creer, le toma la manita a Scott y le da besos... Si pequeño – le dice – yo soy tu papá...

Los tres se quedan celebrando el hecho de que Kat este bien y que el pequeño Scott los haya llamado papá y mamá por primera vez.

Luka entra a la habitación

Luka: Nos diste un gran susto... eh?

Kat: Si, lo sé... mil gracias por todo amigo, por salvarme y por apoyar a John.

Luka: Ustedes son mis mejores amigos... es lo mínimo que podría hacer... los quiero mucho a los tres... solo los tengo a ustedes.

Kat: Sabes que te queremos mucho... mil gracias de nuevo.

Carter: Hey... no te he contado... tu "sobrino" me llamó papá por primera vez.

Luka: Felicitaciones... es una sensación muy hermosa.

Carter: Lo sé viejo... (Y le da un gran abrazo)


	16. Viaje al Futuro

El futuro 

Estamos unos 5 años después del capitulo anterior. Vemos a muchos niños correr en el jardín de la casa Carter - Fischer, vemos a Luka, a Susan, a Carter y a Kay en una terraza.

De pronto cuatro brazos rodean a Susan y le gritan: - mamá, mamá... podemos meternos a la piscina?-

Susan: No, esperen que algún adulto se meta, y ustedes usen los chalecos flotadores.

Esos eran los gemelos de Luka y Susan: Davor y Ljubica, de 5 años, quienes jugaban con Sarah Carter Fischer, la hija de John y Kay.

Ljubica: Pero como Scott esta nadando solo?

Luka: Ah. Es que Scott ya sabe nadar... ustedes aun no. Además el tiene 7 años y ustedes 5 al igual que Sarah...

Davor: Mira... ha llegado Bobby!!

Los tres pequeños corren a buscar a su amigo... Robert Romano Corday

Al mismo tiempo hace su ingreso Ella Green, que ya tenia 10 años, junto a Elizabeth y tras ella venia Romano con la pequeña Ashley de tres meses...

Niños: Bobby, ven, vamos a jugar en las bicicletas...

Elizabeth y Robert saludas a todos, y Ella ya esta en el agua junto a Scott, nadando como peces...

Kat: Cada día mas grande Ella...y que bien nada.

Elizabeth: Heredó de Mark el gusto por el deporte... además como compite en la escuela, entrena todos los días.

Susan: Y como se ha portado la pequeña Ashley...

Elizabeth: Bien... creo que esa niña le ha ablandado el corazón.

De hecho... vemos a Romano muy entretenido con la pequeña Ashley... y con Bobby...se pone a jugar a la pelota con los niños..

Bobby: Papá... quiero ir a la piscina...

Romano: No, sabes que no hay ningún adulto supervisándola...

Bobby: Pero si esta Ella

Romano: Robert Romano Corday... (enojado) sabes que cuando digo que no es...

Bobby: (de mala gana) No. Y se va corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

Elizabeth: Bobby, ve a jugar con Davor... mira como juegan con las bicicletas....

Bobby: Ya mamá...

Elizabeth: No tienes que ser tan duro con Bobby

Robert: Bueno, si no fue para tanto.

Paralelamente Luka y John estaban armando una barbacoa... estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Kay...

Luka: Me voy a meter al agua, así los niños pueden nadar un rato...

Carter: Yo voy contigo... Kay, amor, te haces cargo de la parilla.?

Kat: Ok, no hay problema

Luka: Niños... vengan a ponerse el chaleco salvavidas... nos vamos a meter al agua...

Susan: No olvides de ponerles bloqueador solar...

Los niños corren hacia sus padres... Susan les pone bronceador a sus pequeños, asi como Kat lo hace con Sarah. Robert hace lo mismo con Bobby.

Luka y John se tiran al agua

Luka: El que no tiene puesto chaleco salvavidas... no puede entrar al agua.

Scott y Ella, que llevaban un buen rato nadando alegan...:- Y nosotros?!-

Luka: ustedes no, si ustedes ya saben nadar pues.

Los niños se tiran al agua y comienzan a jugar en ella junto a Luka y a John... Robert hace dormir a la pequeña Ashley, mientras que las chicas disponen de la mesa.

Elizabeth: Chicas, yo creo que esta carne ya esta lista...

Susan: Niños... ya es hora de comer... la carne esta lista.

Niños: Bieeeeen!!!

Están todos sentados a la mesa, le cantan el cumpleaños feliz a Kat, y se ponen a comer.

Tras un rato los niños vuelven a correr por el jardín... sabes que después de una hora podrán volver al agua...

Estaban todos corriendo y andando en bicicleta, cuando se oye un llanto.

Ljubica: Mamá!

Todos los papás se incorporan y van a ver a la niña... cuando de pronto ven venir corriendo a Scott y a Ella con el botiquín de primeros auxilios, para curar a Ljubica.

Scott: Hay que ponerse los guantes... y limpiar la herida.

Ella: Tienes más guantes.

Luka quería intervenir, pero Romano no lo deja: - Obsérvalos... si hacen algo malo intervenimos-

Ella con mucho cuidado limpiaba la herida, mientras Scott le pasaba los suministros. Todos los demás niños los miraban atentamente, al igual que sus padres.

Ella: Scott, pásame la bandita adhesiva... Listo Ljubi... ahora si puedes volver a jugar...

Ljubica: Gracias Ella, gracias Scott

Romano: muy bien niños... se nota que han aprendido... a ver, los mas chicos vieron lo que hicieron Scott y Ella?

Niños: Siiii!

Davor: Oye, por que no jugamos a la sala de urgencias?!

Sarah: Ya!... voy a traer mi equipo de doctora...

Bobby: Yo vengo herido... necesito que me atiendan, y se tira al suelo

Ljubica: Que le sucede señor.?

Bobby: Estoy muerto

Davor: Pero los muertos no hablan...

Sarah: Ya... con esta inyección lo vamos a curar...

Davor: No... hay que usar esas cosas que hacen que la gente salte en la cama...

Davor toma unos objetos del maletín de doctora de Sarah...

Davor: Despejen

Ljubica: No respira...

Sarah: inisisto hay que ponerle la inyección...

En eso Ella se les acerca y les sopla: Enanos... tienen que operarlo...

Todos: siii, hay que operar!!

Desde lejos sus orgullosos padres los observaban, les encantaba ver a sus hijos jugar y que se hicieran tan amigos como lo eran ellos.

Elizabeth: Parece que no vamos a tener que llevar más a los chicos al County...

Todos se ríen...

Carter tiene abrazada a su mujer por la espalda... Kat le dice al oído: - Sabes, tengo retraso-

Carter la mira extrañada: -Pero como si hoy no vamos a trabajar...

Kat: No me refiero a eso... Y le pone las manos a Carter en su vientre..,

Carter: En serio?

Kat: Si, pero no digas nada aun... es nuestro secreto.

FIN


End file.
